


Meg's Turn

by PriscillaPal



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Bedrock, Bluto - Freeform, Cleveland Brown - Freeform, Donna Tubbs - Freeform, Dr. Frankenstein - Freeform, F/M, Flintstones - Freeform, Olive Oyl, References to Frankenstein, Roberta Tubbs - Freeform, Wilma Flintstone - Freeform, santa, santa's village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriscillaPal/pseuds/PriscillaPal
Summary: Meg's life is turned upside down, when she begins working for Pewterschmidt Industries after school.  And Fred Flintstone, Jerome and a creature called 'Hulk', are part of the reason why.
Relationships: Meg/Fred Flintstone, Meg/Hulk, Meg/Jerome
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**BACKSTORY:**

With Meg being eighteen now, her grandfather offers her an internship at Pewterschmidt Industries, in preparation for her college years.The job opens Meg up to a new world, new people and new men.It also gives Meg insight as to how her grandfather makes his money and whether she has the stomach to follow in her grandfather’s footsteps one day…

* * *

It was Meg’s grandmother, Barbara, that bought her the appropriate wardrobe for her new career at Pewterschmidt.Meg got through the school day, like she always did, which was barely, came home, showered, changed and drove to the corporate headquarters.After two weeks there, her grandfather called her into his office to give her more responsibility.And it turned out to be nothing that Meg could have ever imagined or conceived of.

She opened the door to Carter’s office, since his secretary seemed to MIA.Carter nodded and she closed the door and walked up to his desk.He did not pussyfoot around.

“Meg, you’ve done good work here the past two weeks.I want to bring you in on some projects that call for the utmost secrecy.”

“Of course, Grandpa.” Meg said and started to sit down in a chair in front of his desk.He gave her a withering glance and Meg decided to continue standing instead.

“There is a town that I actually own, next to that God awful place called Springfield.Lois told me your imbecile father stranded you all there last year?”

“Yes.” was all Meg said to that.

“Well this town is next to Springfield.It’s called ‘Bedrock’. One of my VP’s, a man named Fred Flintstone, oversees things there, though the people that live there, don’t know that he oversees it.”

Meg was not following Carter, but decided to just let him ramble on.She wondered if he was showing signs of dementia with this conversation?”

“Okay.” was all Meg said, trying not to draw out the word.

“There was a small accident there.And I need you to make sure that Flintstone does not realize that we’re at fault.”

Now Meg showed some concern.

“What kind of accident, Grandpa?”

“An experiment that went wrong.Let’s just say that I have a military contract and that a man that turned into a creature, got loose and may have killed Flintstone’s wife.The point is I need to make sure he does not realize it and sue us.”Carter said, his manner almost dismissive. 

“Whaa…what?You keep experimental creatures around here?”

“Meg, for God’s sake, get a hold of yourself!The creature is in a lab now, sedated! Franky, I think someone around here let him out and I’m damned suspicious that somehow, Flintstone might have had a hand in this himself! I would like to know how well he and his wife were getting along, etc…etc…now can you do this for me?”

“Yes.”Meg said in a hollow voice.“But I would like to know if I could see this creature? From a distance? I need to know what I’m protecting you from, Grandpa.”

Carter smiled. 

“Smart girl.I’ll take you down there myself.”

* * *

Meg could not believe what she was looking at.

The creature was green and massive looking! The room he was in, seen through protective glass, didn’t seem like it could hold a creature with this much rage! How had he gotten out? Why did her grandfather have him?

She looked over at Carter.

“Grandpa, who is this man when he’s not that thing?”

“Some low life that your mother accused of raping her back when she was in college.”Carter sniffed dismissively.Meg’s mouth dropped open!

“What?!”

“Now, now! It was no big deal.The man, Dr. Bruce Banner, was a professor at one of the college’s I sent your mother to.He wasn’t much older than her.Anyway, Lois got it into her head that she wanted to be some sort of nuclear scientist, even though I had never seen anything higher than a D from her in science.She gets into Banner’s class, fails, then accuses him of rape.”

Meg eyed her grandfather.

“It doesn’t sound as if you believed Mom?”

“Hell no, I didn’t believe her! Neither did your grandmother, but we figured we could leverage the accusation for an A. It was a win-win.Banner didn’t go to prison and my daughter didn’t fail.My fear though is that Banner might have killed Flintstone’s wife, thinking she was Lois.”

Meg gasped!

“That’s terrible!”

“Yes, isn’t it?Just go to Bedrock and see what everyone knows and doesn’t know.Report back to me in the morning.” Carter told her, before walking off.Meg stared after grandfather, as she processed yet another negative story in her family history.She then stared through the glass at this ‘Hulk’, who was now staring at her, his eyes drowsy looking.Was it possible he could hear their conversation through the glass?

She gave him a sorrowful look, wishing that she could free him, before turning and walking off.She needed to talk about this with someone and decided Brian would be the perfect.

* * *

Thankfully, when Meg got home, Brian and Stewie were the only ones around.Stewie was on the floor playing with toys when she began telling Brian about what she had been told to do…

“Good God, Meg! Carter is asking you to cover up a crime! If you get involved and this gets out, you could be charged!”

Stewie, who was listening, eased closer…

“When does Grandpa get caught at anything? I wasn’t even supposed to tell anyone about this! I have to help him if it means keeping Mom safe! That and I don’t know how the creature got out in the first place! You should see what they have him in and yet…”

“What?” Brian asked.

“This creature looks like he **SHOULD** be able to get out of there! Now I have to drive to Bedrock and lie to Fred Flintstone’s face about why I’m there.”

Brian took out his phone and Googled ‘Fred Flintstone’ and ‘Bedrock’.Good God…

“This town is set in the stone ages with dinosaurs! Apparently the people there don’t realize that it isn’t normal for prehistoric creatures to serve as vehicles, washing machines and sex partners! Carter owns this town? Does Lois know about this?” Brian asked with indignation.

“Even if she did, what could she do about it?” Meg asked tiredly, now standing up.“I have to get going. I’ll keep you posted.” she said, smiling down at Stewie before leaving the house.Once the door was closed, Stewie broke into full conversation mode!

“Brian, that creature Meg was referring to, is Dr. Bruce Banner! I belong to an online forum about him! He was hit with enough gamma radiation that would’ve destroyed three towns! If he killed this man’s wife and remembers Lois…”

“Gamma radiation is different from regular radiation?” Brian asked and Stewie rolled his eyes, ignoring the question.

“The point is,” Stewie said, “that Meg needs to find out how that creature got loose in the first place! He broke out, killed this woman in Bedrock and then was caught and brought back to his prison? The Hulk is pretty unstoppable.”

“That’s what they call him? The Hulk?” Brian asked, horrified.

Stewie nodded solemnly.

“I’m going to talk to Lois about this! Meg’s in over her head and if the man that becomes this creature, is still pissed off at Lois, then we’re all in danger too!”Brian said.

* * *

Bedrock was strange.Meg remembered it being strange before but being in this town, made her feel odd.She just couldn’t pin point whether it was a ‘good’ odd or a ‘bad’ odd.

Bad odd won out, as some kind of dinosaur tried to smash her car, with her still in it, as she parked outside of the Flintstone house! She got out, just as Fred Flintstone, dressed in some tiger printed shirt and nothing else, came running out to get her! The dinosaur barely missed her car and the both of them, as it lumbered away!

“Are you alright?” he asked in a tone that sounded more jovial than it should.Meg stared after the creature and shook her head.Her grandfather had said **NOTHING** about this! Good God! What was he doing, making people live in the stone ages like this? And where had he gotten a dinosaur???

Fred could see that Meg was shell shocked and he slipped a hard arm around her waist and walked her inside of his home.Meg scarcely noticed where they were heading, or that his arm was around her, though she did feel safer in his embrace.She noticed a woman with dark hair, holding a red headed baby next door.The woman glared at him both of them, but Meg didn’t have time to process that at the moment.

She stepped inside of a house that she would never want to live in. Every damned piece of furniture was made of rock and there were two, toothy looking creatures that served as appliances! 

“Just breathe, honey,” Fred cooed, “Pewter said he was sending his granddaughter by to check up on me.I’m fine, really.”

His words pulled Meg into the here and now.She glanced behind Fred and saw a picture of a red headed woman.She looked nothing like her mother except for the fact that her hair was red.Meg swallowed and pulled herself together.

“Mr. Flintstone…”

“Call me Fred.I’ve seen you at corporate headquarters.I don’t get out there much because I have to work here.As part of my cover.”

“Yes, Grandfather told me about that.” Meg said, her eyes moving from his face to the boxes that she had not noticed before.Fred noticed her looking at them and spoke.

“Wilma’s things.I’m giving them to charity.”

Meg nodded.

Mr…Fred…my grandfather said your wife was attacked?”

“By a brontosaurus.She never liked living here and we had plans to move to Springfield…then this.”

Meg nodded, pretending to understand.So, Fred Flintstone thought his wife had been killed by a prehistoric creature? He didn’t know about the Hulk?

“Listen, I have to pick my daughter up from next door.Wait until you meet her! She’s the prettiest thing!” he beamed and Meg could not help but smile back, as Fred left the house briefly. Meg walked around, wide eyed at the decor and glanced uneasily at some bird that was also an iron.She then walked over to the boxes and peered into one. 

The box was full of like 50 of the same white, halter looking dress.It sort of had a cave woman look to it.Smiling, Meg pulled out one, held it up to herself and walked over to a standing mirror.Almost as if in a trance, Meg suddenly shed the corporate dress she was wearing, and squeezed herself into the tight fitting garment.It actually was only tight fitting around the breast area, and when Meg appraised herself in the mirror, she realized she emitted much more side boob then she was comfortable with.

Meg was about to take it off, when she noticed Fred’s reflection in the mirror! He had returned alone and was just staring at her.Meg slowly turned to face him.

“I am so sorry, Mr. Flintstone! I just…just…I don’t know what I was thinking!” she squeaked and moved away from the mirror to grab her other dress.But Fred grabbed it first and threw it into one of the boxes!

“I told you to call me Fred, honey.” he murmured thickly, before grabbing her face with his hands and kissing her hungrily! Meg was too shocked to protest, then found she didn’t want to, as she responded to Fred’s lips with fervor, before he backed her against a wall, lifted her dress and pressed himself against her wetness.Fred suddenly jerked his manhood up into her, his eyes closing briefly as his hands gripped her hips tightly, then opened them again, to devour her with an intense stare.

Megs’s body quivered as Fred’s thick length pumped deeply and vigorously within her.She grasped the back of his shoulders tightly as she felt her walls stretching around his girth. Her hips slapped wildly against his with every movement of his thrusting sex, and her large breasts fell out of the ill fitting dress and bobbed freely against his chest.

They had no idea that Betty Rubble, best friend of the deceased Wilma Flintstone and babysitter of Pebbles, Fred and Wilma’s daughter, was watching this vile sex act through one of the open, stone windows.She shook her head and gritted her teeth! That creature that killed Wilma didn’t come out of nowhere! Fred Flintstone had sicced that thing on Wilma so he could rut around with this teenager! And Betty planned to prove it!


	2. Chapter 2

Meg had never planned to end up in bed with Fred Flintstone.How this could have happened, she’d never know.Except that despite their age difference, she had responded to his hungry lovemaking, which she was sure, was more about his missing his wife than anything else. Meg got up gingerly from the bed she knew used to be Wilma’s, while Fred slept on his back, naked.His orange and black print shirt was on the floor, where he had discarded it, along with one of the ‘Wilma Dresses’, as they made love again in his dead wife’s bed.Meg tried to shut out the memories of impaling herself repeatedly on Fred’s bulbous member, while his head was sandwiched between her young breasts.

Meg made her way out to the living room, reached into the box Fred had put her business like dress in, and put it back on. She couldn’t find her underwear and decided she wasn’t going to grope around this house to find them.She looked around for her purse, just as her eyes settled on the picture of Wilma.Fred Flintstone thinks a dinosaur or something killed his wife.That was what she was going to tell her grandfather.

She opened the wooden front door to leave, when her cellphone rang.She didn’t see Betty Rubble, peering at her from her yard, as she answered. Betty eyed the phone Meg was using.She had never seen anything like **THAT** before!

“Meg Griffin here?”

“Meg, it’s Mom! Brian told me everything! Jesus, where are you?”

“I went to see Mr. Flintstone,” Meg said, now getting inside of her car and slamming the door, “he thinks a dinosaur killed his wife.”

“What the hell was my father thinking with that town? Dinosaurs are running loose?”

“Yes, among other things.Mom, Grandpa said that you lied on Dr. Banner about raping you? Is that true?”

“What the hell does that matter? Just get home! That town sounds creepier than fuck! Just get out of there.Daddy has Dr. Banner locked up so we’ll all be safe.”

“But is it right to lock him up?Grandpa is planning on making money off of him somehow! That doesn’t seem right!”

“Meg, get your ass back here before you get stepped on by a Tyrannosaurus Rex or something!Now!” Lois snapped before hanging up.Meg tossed the phone in the passenger seat and looked over at the Flintstone house again.

Then she noticed Betty glaring at her, and realized two things: one, she had glared at her earlier. Second, she probably in all likelihood, knew what Fred and her had been doing in his house.Not needing more trouble, Meg started her car and did what her mother told her to do—she got her ass out of there!

* * *

Needless to say, at the Griffin home, Peter couldn’t follow any of what was being talked about…

“So some green guy raped you in college?” he asked Lois.Lois eyed Stewie and Chris.

“Peter, this really isn’t appropriate conversation around the kids.” she said primly.

“Is Meg mine? Is this creature her father?!” Peter demanded to know.

Brian rolled his eyes and inserted himself into the conversation!

“Peter, Lois has been trying to tell you, pretty much all night here, that she knew Dr. Banner, long before she met you.And if Meg **WAS** Dr. Banner’s daughter, it would be obvious—in a good way—for her.”

Peter eyed Brian suspiciously.He had the feeling he was being insulted but couldn’t prove it!

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Nothing.Look, when Lois knew Banner, he was a normal man.Whatever happened, happened long after Lois lied on him.”

Lois gave Brian a withering look!

“Look, I didn’t ‘lie’! I might have exaggerated to get a better grade! Things just got out of hand with my story, that’s all! I’m going to talk to Daddy and find out what the hell is really going on here! I saw a picture of that Wilma Flintstone and I don’t think we look a damned bit alike! For all we know this whole thing is unrelated.” Lois sniffed and left the living room.Peter went back to watching TV and Brian and Stewie moved upstairs to discuss this further. 

Chris however, had something to say.

“Dad?”

“Yeah?” Peter asked, dragging his eyes off of a wrestling match.

“Maybe if Mom told this creature she was sorry, he wouldn’t come after her?”

“You heard your mother, this probably has nothing to do with her.”

“But what if he comes here to attack her? I looked him up online.Maybe we should leave town or hide Mom someplace?”

“Chris, your grandfather is richer than God.He can protect her from this thing—and us.” Peter said and it was clear to Chris that his father was not worried.Therefore he was not going to worry.

Meanwhile, Brian and Stewie were thinking something different…

“I think we should break in Pewterschimdit Industries and see what we are up against? If this creature can talk, maybe we can find out what he wants from Lois?”Stewie suggested.

“I think it’s clear! He wants revenge!” Brian huffed.

“Yes, but isn’t it interesting how quiet Grandfather kept this whole thing? Restraining a creature of that size had to have attracted a crowd in Bedrock.” Stevie noted.

“Not if Dr. Banner returned to being Dr. Banner.Then Carter’s people would’ve been able to overpower him with no problem.But now that I think about it, you’re right.Finding him and trying to figure out what he wants or what he’s planning against Lois, might help us stop him.Meg said he was detained there.When she gets home, the three of us will break in to Pewterschmidt Industries and confront this Hulk.” Brian told him.

* * *

But Meg didn’t go straight home.She pulled up outside of the Drunken Clam and went in, even though she was under age.The drinking age in Quahog was 21.But she needed to see Jerome.

She ignored Quagmire and Cleveland’s stares, as she walked over to the bar and sat down.Jerome noted that Peter’s buddies were staring at Meg’s back from behind the bar.He walked over to her.

“Girl, you know you’re too young to be in here.”

“That’s never stopped us before.” Meg said pointedly, alluding to their on again, off again affair they had carried on, once Jerome was no longer a guest in their home.For Meg, the attraction to Jerome consisted of many things, one of them being, that he had once been a lover of her mother’s. For Jerome, it was Meg’s youth, dexterity and endless enthusiasm for their lovemaking.He thought people’s ideas about Meg were horseshit.Especially their ideas about her curvy body…

“What are you doing up in here? I heard you were working for your grandfather after school?” Jerome asked.

“That’s the problem.I need your help, Jerome. I need to know if you remember Mom accusing a professor of raping her, back when you knew her?You two met at a university, right?”

“Yeah, but your mom had been to like three or four already, by the time I was with her.She was one of the few white members of the black student union.”

“So she never said anything about it?”Meg asked.

“Oh, there had been rumors.”

“About?” Meg pressed.

“About why she was at the school.All I remember is that something had happened, that made her have to come to our school.”Jerome said.“Meg, maybe you should be asking your mother about it?”

“I heard all of this from my grandpa.” Meg admitted.

“Well, he’s a racist bastard.Maybe you should ask your mother.” Jerome told her again.Meg reached out to touch his hand.

“I need your help.This man may have hurt someone else.Grandpa has him locked up in a jail at work.I think someone let him out.”

Jerome’s eyes widened!

“You mean your grandfather is holding him prisoner? The police aren’t involved?”

Meg shook her head.

“Sounds like an inside job.I might know one of the night watchmen at Pewterschmidt.I could ask around.”

“Could we go tonight?” Meg asked, feeling a bit more energized.

“There is no ‘we’, Meg.This sounds like dangerous shit…”

Meg didn’t let him finish.She slid off the barstool, walked past the booth Cleveland and Quagmire were in, and towards the door that lead to Jerome’s upstairs living quarters, above the bar.She had been there many times before.Jerome shook his head and walked out from behind the bar.He approached the booth.Cleveland and Quagmire were the only two customers.

“You two will have to go now.” Jerome told them.

“Why?” Quagmire demanded to know.“And did Meg go to the bathroom or up to your apartment?”

“To the damned bathroom, where do you think?” Jerome asked in a menacing tone that dared Quagmire to say anything else.Cleveland slowly slid out of the booth.Peter had told him something about Meg and Jerome once, but they had both been drunk so he didn’t quite remember it exactly.But he thought Jerome used to be involved with Lois, not Meg.

“Look, I’m not trying to cause trouble.But Meg shouldn’t even be in here! She’s underage.”Quagmire said pointedly, though he didn’t actually care about that.He was no fool! Jerome had had Meg when he hadn’t! It wasn’t right!

“She just stopped in to use the bathroom.Then she’s going home.Now you go home, or out of here, I don’t care which.”Jerome said and Cleveland and Quagmire got up and left.Once outside, Quagmire looked at Cleveland.

“I think I’m going to call Joe and let him know what’s going on.”

Cleveland eyed him.

“There’s nothing going on.Meg is using the bathroom.”

“Well I’m waiting here until she comes out.”Quagmire said stubbornly.

Cleveland shrugged.

“I think you’re wrong.Peter told me it was Lois that Jerome used to date.What would he be doing with Meg?”

“Bye, Cleveland.”Quagmire said stoutly.Cleveland shrugged and lumbered to his car.Meanwhile, above The Drunken Clam, Jerome found Meg changing into some of the clothing she kept with him.There was a black, leather, sleeveless dress that she wore, when they went to clubs.Jerome saw it lying on the bed. 

Meg herself, stood before him naked.

“You know your father’s friends saw you come up here.” was all Jerome said, as his eyes covered her young body.

Meg slowly walked up to him, then reached up to put her arms around his neck. She pressed her breasts against his t-shirt.

“Do I remind you of Lois? Is that why you’re looking at me like that?” she whispered, as Jerome violently took her mouth with his, kissing her hard! He reached town and practically tore off his own pants, revealing his large and erect organ. He grabbed her buttocks, lifted her quickly and then, without hesitation, impaled her upon his cock, and Meg cried out as his swollen lust invaded her!

Jerome set up an almost punishing pace, as his thick cock speared Meg over and over again. Meg was soon overcome with intense, wracking sensations that turned her to jelly as she lost herself in him completely.

When it was over, they showered and dressed for the mission at hand—she put on the leather dress and he wore just a leather vest and pants.Down below, Quagmire caught sight of them leaving by an alley door, dressed in leather.Jerome’s muscular arm anchored Meg’s waist, almost dwarfing it, as they got into his SUV and drove off. 

Angry and jealous, Quagmire placed a call to Joe.

* * *

The night watch man, was a fat, black guy named ‘Albert’.Meg flinched when Jerome referred to him as ‘Fat Albert’, but the obese young man, that didn’t look any older than her, didn’t seem to mind.He told them both, as soon as Jerome pressed some cash in his hand,that a man was taken out of here the night Wilma Flintstone was killed, by Fred Flintstone himself!

Meg was too shocked to say anything else, something Jerome noticed, as he said goodbye to Fat Albert, he joined her at his car and ran his hand up and down her back.

“That woman’s husband had her killed.” he said quietly.

“Grandpa has to know this! Or maybe he suspected? Why would he send me out there then?”

“Maybe he needed to find that out before he called the police?” Jerome asked.But he didn’t think Carter Pewterschmidt was worth a damn.Fat Albert was making $8.55 an hour to guard that damned place! That wasn’t right!

Meg meanwhile, wasn’t about to tell Jerome about her sexual encounter with Fred Flintstone.For while she had enjoyed herself, he in all likelihood was a murderer.One that she hoped never to see again.

Unfortunately, she would not get her wish.


	3. Chapter 3

Meg got in late, thus avoiding everyone.But at breakfast the next morning, she could feel Brian and Stewie’s eyes on her and they were full of questions.Peter jabbered on about someone he hated at work that smelled and Chris laughed.Lois was oddly quiet and Meg suspected that she wanted to talk to her about her past with Dr. Banner.Well Meg did not.She had her own problems now.And she was thinking about what to tell her grandfather about Fred Flintstone.Had Carter sent her to Bedrock, knowing Fred had let Dr. Banner out and turned him loose on his wife?And why did Fred do it?

Or was she wrong about this whole thing? Was there something she was missing? 

The doorbell rang and Brian got up to get it.They were soon joined by Joe Swanson, their neighbor and wheelchair bound police officer.He called Peter and Lois out to the living room, while everyone else stayed in the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” Stewie asked.

“Joe needed to talk to Peter and Lois.So…Meg…where the hell were you last night? Stewie and I waited up to talk to you.” Brian said, his manner accusing.

“I’m sorry.I found out something and I didn’t know how to deal with it.” Meg admitted.Now Chris stared curiously but said nothing.

“About Dr. Banner?” Brian asked.

“Yes. Someone let him out and I think that ‘someone’ might have been Fred Flintstone!”

“The husband of the woman that looks like Lois?” Brian asked.

“Yes.I just wonder if Grandpa knew that the whole time and sent me into danger?” Meg asked, more of herself than anyone else.

“Meg, if this is true, then Lois is safe! He can’t get out on his own and this Flintstone did it just to kill his own wife.It’s not like there’s an underpaid employee there that is letting him loose for extra money or something.” Brian said, sipping some coffee.Meg eyed Brian, now thinking of Fat Albert and what Jerome had bitched about.That Fat Albert was underpaid.How did she know that he was telling the truth about Fred?Maybe Fat Albert let Dr. Banner out himself!Maybe Fred and Fat Albert were working together?

Basically, nothing that she thought she knew, could be right at all.The idea depressed her, just as Lois shrieked her name!Chris got up and went out of the back door, while Stewie, sensing entertaining trouble, followed behind Meg as they left the kitchen.Brian came out after finishing his coffee.

Peter and Joe were gone and only Lois stood in the living room.

“What is it, Mom?”

Lois looked at Stewie and Brian.

“Brian, take Stewie upstairs and stay there.”

“Why?” Brian asked suspiciously.

“Because I don’t want a baby hearing this!”

“Why?” Stewie asked, but was ignored.

“Just do it!” Lois snapped and Brian and Stewie went part way up the stairs, then sat down to listen in…

“Okay, Mom, what’s going on?”

“Are you sleeping with Jerome?” Lois asked pointedly.

“Jerome and I are friends.You know, from when he stayed with us. Why are you asking?”

“Joe seems to think that you were carrying on with him at that bar he owns.What were you doing at a bar, Meg?”

“Mom, I had a bad day.After going to Bedrock, I realized that someone at Pewterschmidt Industries, let Dr. Banner’s creature out on purpose to kill a woman.I don’t know how to tell Grandpa that.” Meg half lied, blurring the sequence of events slightly.Lois’s mouth dropped open!

“Oh my God!”

“Yes, and I was just confiding in Jerome.Frankly, I’m sorry I did.He could be in danger if this creature escapes again.We all could be.”

“Your grandfather isn’t going to let that happen.I spoke to him last nightHe wants us to come to an event at a nearby military complex, to see what this creature can do for mankind.”

Meg lifted a brow.

“What this creature can do for mankind? Mom, I’ve seen it! He looks like he can tear people in two!”

“Yes, well, that’s useful, in some instances.” Lois said.

“Name one?”

“Just go to school and then meet us at Pewterschmidt.We’re all going to drive over to this military complex together.”

“Mom, what if that creature sees you? He’s killed one woman already?”

“Meg, honey, there will be soldiers around! They won’t let anything happen to anyone.” Lois said, smiling.Meanwhile, on the stairs, Brian looked at Stewie, who stared back.

“We’re finally going to see the Hulk.I can’t wait!” he beamed.Brian did not share his enthusiasm.

“Let’s just hope they can really control him.Otherwise Lois, and God knows who else, is dead.”

* * *

Meg strongly suspected that Glenn Quagmire was the reason for the call to Joe, but she decided to let it go— for now.She glanced over at his yard, as she opened her driver’s side door. 

Then she glanced over again.

A woman was leaving his house.That in itself was not unusual.But it was the woman herself, that seemed off.Or out of place.

She looked like the woman that had glared at her twice back in Bedrock! The one that lived next door to Fred Flintstone.But that couldn’t be, could it?Meg got into her car quickly and slid down, when the woman looked in her direction quickly, then got into one of the most effed up looking vehicles she had ever seen!It looked like wood on wheels!But the woman got inside, started it with her **FEET** , then coasted off. 

Once she was gone, Meg raised up and stared at Quagmire’s house, now wondering if there was more to his ratting her out, than just perverted jealousy?She thought about confronting Quagmire but decided against it, until she had more proof.She started her car, backed out of the driveway and headed to James Woods High School.

She had left later than usual, because a train crawling across some tracks, had backed up traffic.Meg, who was the last car, in the long line at the time, quickly backed back, turned around and decided to take a short cut through Quahog Woods.She was surprised no other cars had thought to do that as well.

As she sped down the lone road, she noticed a car parked off to the side.And the car looked odd. Like how Quagmire’s woman visitor’s car had looked. Not drivable and made from canvas and wood.Meg hit the accelerator, now knowing that someone else from Bedrock, were in these woods! Somehow, the idea didn’t sit well with her.

As she sped past it, one of her tires exploded! What Meg had not realized at the time, was that someone shot it out!Meg struggled to control her car and eventually, went off the road and down an incline!Gasping for breath, she got out slowly, walked up the incline and looked around.The car was back aways and she saw Fred Flintstone sitting in driver’s seat.He must have been hunched over when she passed the car before.

Meg now knew that he was there to kill her.

She pulled out her phone and saw that her battery was dead! Usually, she would have plugged it up at night, but she spent a good part of last night with Jerome.And the last thing she had been thinking about was making sure her phone had power.

“What do you want?!” Meg half screamed at him, before she watched Fred start the car with his bare feet and come careening towards her! Meg turned to run back down the incline, which held another road! She ran as fast as she could, never thinking that Fred’s car was make it down the incline after her and somehow speed up, even though it didn’t appear to have an engine or anything!

It soon caught up with her and before she knew it, she felt Fred’s hands in her hair! Meg managed to pull extra speed from someplace and she felt his hands leave her hair.Unfortunately, his hands found their way on to the dress she was wearing to school, in preparation for leaving early to work at Pewterschmidt!Fred ripped the dress and soon, Meg was running out of it! She had chosen to go braless, so her large breasts flailed about, almost matching the panic that she herself felt! What the hell was she going to do?! Even if she found help, she would be naked except for her underwear and shoes!

As she felt Fred’s crap car bear down on her and his hands reaching for her body again, Meg kicked off her shoes to give herself more speed.But it was to no avail.Fred’s hand grabbed her hair again and managed, with barbaric strength, to pull her into the car onto his lap! Meg screamed at the feel of his large erection but put that aside, as the car began to accelerate, barely missing brush and trees! Meg struggled to take control of the rock like wheel from Fred, who used those moments to reach down and rip off Meg’s underwear and secure her upon waiting lust!

Meg screamed from outrage, surprise and some fear, as she and Fred continued to struggle to keep the car from crashing! Soon, the car was careening down yet another hill, that was grassy and rocky, and Meg found herself unwittingly bobbing up and down in a hot fury on his bloated bulge! One of Fred’s hairy arms held her against him, while the other hand was on the steering wheel, fighting her for control.

“DAMN YOU!” Meg screamed, unable to believe this was happening! “WE’RE GOING TO CRASH! STOP IT!”

“YABBA DABBA DOO!” was what he yelled out in reply.His hand did leave the steering wheel to cup one of Meg’s bouncing breasts, just as the car lost control and crashed into a tree! Unhurt, Meg swiveled around quickly and dug her nails into Fred’s shoulders before she began riding him at a furious, blurring rate.

That was all she remembered before passing out.

* * *

Meg awoke at Quahog Memorial Hospital and wished she hadn’t.

Jerome was in jail for kidnaping and rape! One of his cars was found next to hers and they had already performed a rape kit on her while she had been passed out.Meg asked to speak to her mother alone.Doctor Hartman, who for once, didn’t appear to be as ignorant as he usually did, left them alone.

“Honey, this is my fault! Jerome is obsessed with me…”

“Mom! Jerome didn’t do this.No one really did anything.”

“What are you saying, Meg? Answer me!”

Meg was forced to tell Lois about sleeping with Fred Flintstone the other day, and how she had unwittingly responded to his forced seduction that morning in the woods. She told the truth about her relationship with Jerome and she also told her about what she had seen at Quagmire’s.She told Lois more than she had told anyone.

Oddly, Lois didn’t look angry.She couldn’t have known that Lois was a bit envious of her daughter’s sexual romps and now wondered if she shouldn’t ask Peter for ‘open marriage rights’? Still, what Fred pulled was off-putting.

“Why do you think he did what he did in the woods?” Lois asked carefully.

“I don’t know.I mean if he wanted to kill me because I knew too much, he could have.I just know that I liked it and I’m ashamed that I liked it.He could have very well used Dr. Banner to kill his own wife.And instead of turning him into the police, I’m fu…”

“Now, now, Meg.These things happen.I want you to let me start taking care of this, okay?Just rest.” Lois said and left the hospital room.She went out in the hallway and walked up to Peter, who looked oddly concerned.

“What did she say? Joe says that they need a statement from Meg.”

“Jerome didn’t do this to her.” Lois said pointedly.Brian, who was there with Stewie, raised a brow.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes, really, Brian! I know who did and I’m going to talk to my father about it!”

Peter eyed Lois.

“Why? Is your father the rapist?”

“No! That’s not what I’m saying!”

“Then what are you saying, Lois? I know people think I’m an idiot.And part of that may be true! But I don’t hold with rape! Now I want to know who the hell our daughter said did this to her!” Peter demanded in a tone he usually reserved when asking for extra helpings of dinner or dessert.Meanwhile, at Pewterschmidt Industries, Dr. Bruce Banner was removed from his holding cell, covered with a hood and taken to a van in a remote location on the premises.He was put inside and driven to Quahog memorial, then beaten to cause his transformation.

He was then kicked out of the van and into the semicircle outside of the front entrance of the hospital, when the van sped off and the Hulk emerged…

* * *

Everyone in Quahog Memorial and within five miles of the building, heard the Hulk’s first roar.Peter, Lois, Brian and Stewie,made their way to a window and looked out.Oh no…

Meg from her own room, had finished dressing and looked out. Someone had let Banner out again and he was ‘conveniently’ here where her mother was!She turned as she heard the sound of the door to her room opening.Expecting to see hospital staff or her family, she was shocked to see Fred Flintstone himself!

“What are you doing here?”

Fred closed the distance between them and pulled her to him.

“I’m getting you out of here! I know you think I let that creature out of Pewterschmidt but I didn’t! I wanted to tell you that this morning, but I just lost control.I wanted you again and I knew that you would try and get away if…”

“Yes!” Meg yelled in his face. “I would have and if I had, you shouldn’t have forced the issue!”

Fred’s hands were locked on her hips.

“You didn’t like our lovemaking? Tell me that and I’ll leave! But I’ve already told your grandfather that I want to marry you.” he told her bluntly.Meg’s eyes widened as she imagined herself in that white, cave style looking dress, living in that rock house.Fred, she didn’t object to that much but…but what the hell??? Meg couldn’t help but be a bit flattered that this man, despite his age and lifestyle, wanted to marry her after meeting her, and sleeping with her once… or twice! And Wilma Flintstone had not been dead that long.

The Hulk’s roar sounded close!Too close for comfort.It was then that the door opened again and Jerome entered!Before Fred could let go of her, Jerome practically leaped at him, ripping him away from Meg and flinging him against a wall! Fred slumped to the ground briefly, before scrambling up, a look of fury on his face!

“Who the hell are you?!” Fred thundered, just as the Hulk’s growls indicated that he was in their wing! Outside, in the hallway, Lois, Peter, Brian and Stewie, hid behind the nurse’s station, as the creature switched from growling, to calling out a specific name.

**“LOIS!!!”**

Peter’s mouth dropped open and Brian began to shake! Stewie called out!

**“SHE’S UNDER HERE!”**

“Damnit, Stewie!” Brian seethed, but Lois raised up and put her hands up in surrender.The creature was bigger than he looked on the internet! Lois looked into his angry face and could see nothing of the mild mannered professor, that she had lied on in college.Her eyes went from hisand dropped to the ripped pants he wore.Lois couldn’t help but wonder if other things were ‘Hulkish’ as well.

“Hi, Dr. Banner! Long time no see!”Lois said in a friendly manner.But the Hulk was in no mood to be cordial, friendly or civilized.He broke the nurse’s station in half with one fist and it divided open, to reveal Peter, Brian and Stewie! Brian grabbed Stewie and hid behind Peter, who stood behind his wife and pointed at the creature!

“You get out of here before we call the zoo, you hear me! Get out of here!”

Hulk focused on Peter and moved to reach behind Lois for his shirt! That was when Meg came out of her room, dressed, with Jerome and Fred by her side!

“Dr. Banner, don’t hurt my family! Take me! Take me and leave my family alone!” Meg yelled bravely. 

“No, Meg!” Jerome yelled.

“No, Meg!” Fred also yelled.

Lois was too shocked to say anything, as the creature turned to her only daughter, walked up to her, Jerome and Fred, then sniffed Meg gingerly. He then looked her up and down, before looking back at Lois.

“Daughter is pretty.” was all Hulk said, before he grabbed Meg, ran and kicked out the wall! He then leaped into the air, holding on to a screaming Meg, before disappearing off to God knows where! 

“We need to call the police **AND** Carter! This is his mess and it could get Meg killed!” Brian yelled.Stewie said nothing.He was quite impressed with the creature and wanted to see about getting it to live with them!

Peter’s eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted!Lois, however, ignored the screams of patients and hospital staff, that were yelling and screaming in a panic.She slowly walked towards the hole in the wall and off in the distance.That creature…the Hulk, had taken Meg instead of her because he had **WANTED** Meg over her! That creature’s cock had to be big enough to rip her and Meg apart but **MEG** was going to get to find out and not her???

Lois turned and looked at Jerome, who was staring at her.Jerome was sleeping with Meg as well.Was Jerome with Meg because he couldn’t have her or did he prefer Meg? No one had ever preferred Meg to her or anyone else!

Lois’s eyes then fell on Fred Flintstone, who’s respectably sized manhood, peeked out from underneath his tiger print shirt.How had Meg become more wanted than her?

Lois closed her eyes briefly, knowing she was a real bitch for thinking like that.Meg had been kidnapped by a man she had once lied on, who now turned into a creature with a cock so big…

“Don’t think of the cock, Lois!” she hissed to herself and then turned to her family.Her eyes fell on Peter, who was being taken away on a gurney.She would call her father and find out what he was going to do about getting his granddaughter back!


	4. Chapter 4

Oddly, Meg found that she was unafraid, as the creature stared at her. He had taken her to a graveyard on the outskirts of Quahog called Crawley Cemetery, named after someone named Crawley, Meg assumed, since there was no town nearby by that name.

The creature now stood in front of grave, one that read ‘Wilma Flintstone’ and it had a B.C. day and date, which Meg thought was too odd for words. Whatever her Grandpa was up to in that town, was not worth it! A woman was dead, Meg had begun an affair with this woman’s husband and now a man that morphed into a green creature, wanted to kill her mother but had kidnapped her!

Meg had been placed down on the ground by the creature, next to other named graves. As Hulk stared mournfully at Wilma’s headstone, his regret and shame now clear, Meg began to wander around. She didn’t figure running would do her any good and she found herself relieved to find the cemetery empty except for…

There was knocking coming from inside a crypt! Meg glanced back at the creature, then walked over to a small window, got up on her tippy toes and peered in.

Quagmire stared back at her, looking panicked! Meg looked back at the creature, before easing over to the crypt door. It was locked. She sighed and rejoined Hulk over by the grave.

“Who else is here?” Meg asked pointedly.

“Puny, dirty man and woman in blue dress.” was his reply.

“The man is a neighbor. You have to let him out…”

Hulk suddenly turned his full attention on her, snarling!

“I don’t HAVE to do anything! Those people MADE me kill this woman! Lois hurt me! And she is going to pay! Lois and her father!”

“Look, I don’t know what happened back then, but you didn’t go to prison, did you? You should be lucky that everything ended as well as it did.” Meg said primly, before she realized it was the wrong thing to say! Hulk reached out and ripped her pink sweater off of her, exposing her ample breasts. Quagmire, from inside the crypt, leered out of the window at the sight of her, despite his danger. He glanced back at his companion, Betty Rubble, who was naked next to the actual coffin inside the room.

“What is he doing? We didn’t have anything to do with what happened to Wilma!” Betty griped. She needed to get back to Bedrock and fix her husband, Barney’s, dinner, before he realized she was missing! If he found out about the sex club Quagmire and Betty had tried to coerce Wilma in to…

“I know I didn’t!” Quagmire snapped. “But Wilma told Fred what she was doing, and he was going to tell your husband! Not that I’m scared of him, but still, I have a reputation to maintain! I can’t have that kind of thing getting out!”

Betty sneered contemptuously at him!

“What reputation? Everyone from Bedrock to three states over, knows about your depravity! You said that girl is out there? The one Fred is sleeping with? Where is she? Why hasn’t she let us out?”

“Because the green creature just tore off her top! Damn! If he wasn’t a beast, I’d ask him to join us! But neither one of us could take on anything that big!”

Betty frowned worriedly. She made her way over to the window and watched a now naked, Meg, lean over Wilma’s grave, clutching the top of it. Her round buttocks protruded up invitingly towards the creature.

“Oh my God! She’ll be ripped in two!” Betty cried.

“After her, he’s coming in here for us! Jesus, Betty, we have to find a way out of here!” Quagmire yelled, still half watching Meg. Meanwhile, Hulk looked suspicious.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s my mother you want, right? This is what you wanted to do to her?” Meg asked softly, as Hulk reached a large hand out and caressed her buttocks, before ripping off his own pants! Meg’s eyes widened, Quagmire yiped and Betty fainted! Hulk then grasped Meg’s hips and thrust into her with a hard fury! Meg’s eyes felt as if they were going to bulge out of their sockets, and her knuckles whitened as she held on to the top of the grave. It honestly felt as if her entire body was filled with his Herculean cock!

Hulk began a volley of hurried and sharp penetrations within her, that shook Meg’s whole body. She writhed and jerked within his powerful grip, as she endured thrusts powerful enough to pulverize concrete. It was only when Hulk let go of her hips and bent over her back, to cup her jogging breasts in his powerful hands, that Meg began drowning in a heatwave of intense ecstasy. Ecstasy that she thought would overwhelm her, much like riding Fred’s cock had earlier. 

But instead, her pleasure was interrupted by the sound of three helicopters, gunshots aimed at the creature, that almost hit her, mid-copulation, and the unbearable sadness of feeling Hulk leave her body, as his rage at the attack, made him forget their encounter entirely! Meg fell forward against Wilma’s grave and then hid behind it, as Hulk leaped up into the air and tried to attack the helicopters!

Meg looked around for her torn clothing and managed to cover herself partially, just as two military men, grabbed her, covered her with a blanket, pulled her up and got her out of there! Meg was so shocked, that she forgot to tell them about Quagmire being in the crypt.

****

Meg was sent the hospital again and surprisingly, was deemed okay enough to return home, even though everyone knew Meg and that creature had had sex. And there was a morbid curiosity going on around town, and online, about the particulars of such a lewd act. Most specifically, was why hadn’t the encounter crippled or killed Meg?

The house was bustling with loud voices, and not in a good way. Meg was asleep in her room. Jerome was yelling at Lois and Peter down below. Joe’s voice could be heard, trying to ease tensions. Oddly, Carter’s voice could not be heard, even though Brian and Stewie had seen him enter the home, right before they came upstairs to Stewie’s room.

“Well?” Stewie asked as he sat across from Brian at his little table. His stuffed bear, Rupert, was also occupying a chair.

“Well what?” was Brian’s response.

“Oh come on! That Hulk got out of his cage AGAIN, tries to kill Lois, takes Meg instead and has sex with her near the grave of Wilma Flintstone! That is no coincidence!”

“Someone let him out. That much is clear. Carter didn’t get to be where he is, by having incompetents working for him. He also wouldn’t want Lois hurt and yet, it’s almost as if he’s allowing this creature to get loose to almost kill her! I don’t get it!”

“What do you make of Quagmire and that strange looking woman being there as well?” Stewie asked.

Brian shrugged.

“Nothing. Quagmire is a known perv. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Stewie raised a brow.

“If Quagmire had been by himself, then yes, I would agree with you! But he was not! That woman was Wilma Flintstone’s best friend!”

“What?! Where’d you hear that?” Brian asked and Stewie left his chair, brought his laptop over and pulled up a site called ‘Bedrock’s Bedroom’, where in which the woman found in that crypt with Quagmire, Betty Rubble, appeared. There was an article saying that she and Wilma Flintstone, had been best friends for years. It also said that Fred and Betty’s husband, Barney, were pals. Brian drummed his paws on the table.

“So you think Hulk brought them there? Quagmire already gave a statement saying he didn’t know anything. I think if he did, he would’ve told, out of friendship for Peter and Lois.”

“Not if he’s involved somehow. The Hulk brought them there, why? They know something about why Wilma Flintstone was killed. Hulk killed her because she had red hair like Lois. But who wanted that creature, in that community, to commit murder?” Stewie asked in a mysterious sounding voice. 

Meanwhile, Carter eased up the stairs, found Meg’s room, then opened and closed the door, His granddaughter awoke and sat up.

“Grandpa? I didn’t know you were still here?”

“Hmmm. Yes.” he said and pulled up a chair next to her bed. “I need a report of everything that’s happened since I first assigned you to find out what happened in Bedrock.”

“Now?”

“Yes, now, dammnit!”

“Well, there’s nothing to tell…”

“Don’t give me that, young lady! Now let’s begin with what happened when I sent you to Bedrock the other day. You met with Mr. Flintstone. Then, the next thing I know, he is offering you his hand in marriage. His wife has been hardly dead a month!”

“How did you know about his marriage proposal?”

“Because he came to me, thinking I was the person to ask, instead of your fat, lazy father! Now what happened? How did things go from your finding out if he knew about the creature, to his wanting to marry you?” Carter asked in a sharp tone.

Meg hung her head briefly, before picking it up and staring him in the eye.

“Mr. Flintstone raped me. Twice. Once at his home and earlier today, when I was on my way to work. I just couldn’t say it.” Meg lied. Or she felt she half lied. The woods had been unwanted—at first. But once she got into it, Meg couldn’t honestly say in a court of law that Fred Flintstone had raped her, no.

“Alright,” Carter said, “Flintstone will be dealt with then. This leads me to believe that in all likelihood, he killed his wife. He got access to the creature and sicced him on her. Now, what about that black guy downstairs?”

“Rape.”

“And the creature? There are reports that you looked as if you were enjoying it…”

“Rape as well, Grandpa.” Meg said, hating that she was not better than her mother. Lois had only accused Dr. Banner. Meg herself was also accusing Dr. Banner, Jerome and Fred Flintstone. And she would stick to that story…for almost ten years, until she was faced with the same dilemma her own mother had faced, one day out of the blue.


	5. Chapter 5

**TEN YEARS LATER-**

Things had changed drastically for Meg Griffin Flintstone(yes, she married Fred).Carter had died almost a year after the Hulk incident, leaving Meg, Chris and Stewie in charge of Pewterschmidt Industries.

Chris was hopeless in that regard.Meaning the day to day running of the business.Stewie, who was eleven and a child genius who was in college, was a large part of the reason they were able to keep the company afloat after Carter died. 

Brian had died five years ago, then ‘reappeared’ somehow and Meg knew Stewie, who apparently had had a lot of hidden weapons in the other house(when they moved out of the Griffin house and in to the Pewterschmidt mansion to take care of Grandma, all was revealed).Lois kept her distance from Stewie, and vice versa. Meg could see that he had no regard for their mother.Meg felt an odd sense of comfort at knowing that she wasn’t the only one that had problems with Lois.But she also didn’t have the hard feelings towards her that she used to.And that was because their positions had reversed themselves.

Meg had lost weight, wore contacts and now, truly looked like a brunette version of what her mother used to look like. Sort of.Meg actually liked to think that she looked better than her mother, if the truth be told.Quagmire managed to ‘bump’ in to her once a week. And her half brother, Larry, who was around her age, had applied and gotten a job as her assistant.It apparently was the only job he had wanted and he was always hitting on her…something oddly, she did not mind.

Life with Fred was not terrible, though people could not understand why she married him, after accusing him of rape.Stewie insisted that she had a ‘Daddy Complex’and was just drawn to fat, older men, though Stewie actually liked Fred and hung out with her step-daughter, Pebbles. Meg had also given Fred a child five years into their marriage, another little girl whom Fred wanted to name Scree.Meg wasn’t keen on the name, but she let it go.Scree looked almost like a brunette version of how Pebbles had looked as a baby.

Then there was Peter…

Peter Griffin had been on the run for almost the full ten years Meg had been married to Fred. Peter disappeared along with Cleveland, who had run off as well.They had both been accused of murdering Betty Rubble in some orgy/murder thing at Quagmire’s house.Quagmire had not been home at the time, for whatever reason and neither Peter, nor Cleveland, could explain why they were there or how things went so badly.Barney Rubble, Betty’s husband, had been livid when the men escaped custody and sued Lois in some civil action.Meg quietly paid off Barney and he moved away, to parts unknown.

Lois divorced Peter in absentia, and then began dating Joe Swanson, who’s wife Bonnie had left and took their daughter, Susie, with her.Meg had always liked Joe, but couldn’t see her mother dating someone that could not walk.Then again, Lois always told her she couldn’t see her with Fred, so she guessed they were even.

Jerome had done one year of prison time, before Meg could get it through anyone’s thick head that she had lied about him too.She never spoke to or saw him again, and her actions, when she thought of them, caused her deep shame.

Then there was Dr. Banner, whom no one had seen for awhile.There would be sporadic ‘Hulk Sightings’, but in the end Pewterschmidt did not ‘own’ Dr. Banner or the creature.Not on her watch.The last she heard, the military was still chasing him.

It was morning at the mansion that they all now lived in, Fred, Pebbles, Stewie, Chris, Brian, Lois and Grandma Barb, who was also cared for by a nurse.She had just suddenly given up on life after Carter died and Lois watched the nurse like a hawk, to make sure that her mother was not abused in any way.On this morning, Meg got up out of bed, stark naked. Fred did not like clothes between them in bed and even though he was older, he would insist on making love to her, sometimes almost four times a day.Sometimes it was in the office, or in the parking garage or just in the car in general. 

She stood up and stretched, before bending down to do several toe touches.Fred did not stir and slept with one arm behind his head.Meg glanced over at him as she thought about the day that was to come.She had an out of town meeting and honestly, Meg was scared about what she was going to hear.

It had to do with Santa Claus.Yes, **THE** Santa Claus.

The bitter, alcoholic, semi-mean one, had died 7 or 8 years back and someone named ‘Kris Kringle’ had taken over(frankly, Meg thought the name sounded made up) and moved onto Santa’s estate.He took over the supervision of the elves and reindeer.He had also kicked the former Mrs. Klaus out.She had had no where to go and a Kickstarter campaign had been created to get her money to live on.From what Meg had heard, she had made a nice chunk of change.

The problem came in the new Santa’s delivery of gifts on Christmas Eve.Or more specifically, his non-delivery of some gifts.Specifically to the Pewterschmidt household.

The rules were that Santa delivered at least one gift to everyone, from a child’s list and that child’s parents were responsible for coming up with the rest of them. It didn’t used to be that way, but as time marched on and prices went up, it was announced by the spokespeople for Santa, that he could not afford to fill whole lists from some of the greedy children of the world.That and he also had problems with making some of the things asked for,So anything that could be made within Santa’s village, was done there.All other toys were the responsibility of the parents.

That meant that in some cases,a child only received one toy. From Santa’s Village, if that child was poor or something.

Neither Pebbles, nor Scree, had received toys from Santa in years! And it’s not like Meg and Fred couldn’t cover him, but Meg wanted to know why.Especially since Mr. Kringle was under contract wth Pewterschmidt to appear at some of the malls her company owned.

Meg rose up from her last toe touch, to find that Fred had awakened and moved directly behind her, clearly aroused.Meg felt his large hands sear on to her hips, as he hurried her over to a dresser and buried his length within her body. Her began a volley of furious thrusts that caused his belly to slap loudly again her backside and her breasts to bob wildly.Meg watched the two of them via the dresser mirror and saw nothing but pure wanton lust in Fred’s eyes.Meg was fine with that.Her father used to stare at her mother like that at the dinner table and as a kid, she wondered if she would ever find a man that looked at her like that? Like he wanted to sweep all the food off the table and take her right then and there?

That made her think of Stewie.Stewie and his damnable accusations of her marrying Peter, when she married Fred. 

Meg shut the accusation out of her mind and concentrated on her husband’s hips stroking madly between her parted buttocks.She wouldn’t think of Peter right now.Especially not right now.

* * *

Eleven year old Stewie chewed on a piece of bacon as Pebbles Flintstone, barely touched hers.Brian, who was just as young as he had been, back in the day, no thanks to an invention of his, sat beside them reading the paper.Stewie looked over at the welp/brat that Meg had had with that cave man Flintstone. Her name was some rock or something. AndFred actually made the long missing Peter, seem classy.But oddly, despite Fred’s imperfections, Stewie also found him rather likable.More so than Peter had been.

He and Brian were going off on another adventure to find Peter.There was a reward for him and they both planned to claim it and then open up a nightclub business.But not just your usual run of the mill business.They planned to include a casino and attract top talent to Quahog.The plan was to compete with Vegas.

Stewie was too young to have the money that Carter had put aside for him.And he was fine with that.For now, he and Brian would have to find their own way of financing their dreams.And he figured he was smart enough to do just that.

He glanced at Pebbles.She was pissy at being left out of their venture.But it was a necessity.She would just tell her father and their plans would be ruined.Stewie then looked over at Lois and Scree, who had Grandmother Barb in between them.They were helping her eat.It would have been a sweet sight, if any of the food was actually going in Barb’s mouth.

Fred entered the dining room and Stewie was grateful he had put on shoes.Sometimes he didn’t and Meg had had to put her foot down with him on that.She didn’t want him barefoot at the office and she had told him how offended certain family members were by it.Fred had demanded to know ‘which family members’, but thankfully, Meg had not outed himself or Brian, who was actually nauseated by the site of Fred’s fat, doughy looking feet.

Brian handed Fred the sports section, before he could ask, then eyed the staircase, which was visible from his vantage point.Where was Meg?

“Is Meg up?” Brian asked casually, hoping that he did indeed sound casual.But Meg had a habit of going for a morning walk in a zip up hoodie that showed mountains full of cleavage!And she didn’t walk around their ritzy area.She took her car and drove to a park or sometimes walked around their old neighborhood, for what reason, only Brian could guess.

“Yeah, but she’s packing for her trip.”Fred answered just as casually, his eyes on the paper.Lois looked over at him.

“Trip? For Pewterschmidt?” she asked.

Stewie nodded, now remembering.

“That’s right.We have that ‘North Pole’ business.Frankly, I don’t think Meg should go alone.I would accompany her but…” he trailed off and Lois cut in, as she knew he would.

“You have classes, Stewie.”Lois said, her face beaming with pride! Stewie had tested into college two years ago! How she and Peter had made a child that smart, she’d never understand it! And at the same time, the depth of his knowledge and the things he could do, frightened her a little.

“That’s right, Mother.” Stewie replied and noted that Pebbles gave him a dirty look. He returned the expression, daring her to say anything about the trip he and Brian were planning on taking.He was cutting classes for it.Fred noticed nothing other than the newspaper he was reading.He was used to ignoring Meg’s family.He didn’t like Lois and didn’t think she was all that, even back in the day.She essentially looked the same, if the truth be told but Fred hardly noticed.Or he made it a point to hardly notice.The constant comparisons of Lois to Wilma pissed him off and he got the uncomfortable feeling that people thought he had married Meg just to get to Lois!

And that dog…Brian! He just always had an opinion about something! He’d take a friendly, mini dinosaur pet like Dino, anyway, God rest his soul! No talking and very affectionate.Not too big or too small.He missed him.God help him, he missed him more than Wilma at times.And then there was Wilma and what she had been up to with Betty.It caused an irreparable rift between him and Barney.Fred just didn’t believe Barney hadn’t known about what Wilma and Betty were in to with that Quagmire freak!

Fred had tried to shield Pebbles from what her mother had been.And from what he could tell, his little girl seemed to really like their blended family.Stewie and Pebbles were buddies and it was Fred’s hope, that Stewie’s fancy way of talking would rub off on Pebbles, grade wise. So far, schooling wise, Pebbles seemed to be about average.

Then there was his baby girl, Scree! Scree had dark hair and took after **HIS** side of the family, which he thought was a good thing.She had a little bit of baby fat that he knew she would grow out of soon, and she forever looked up to Pebbles and oddly, Meg’s grandmother, Barb, though she could hardly talk.But Fred didn’t mind.He liked the fact that Scree was showing compassion at a young age.And maybe she could become a nurse when she grew up.

Lois discreetly excused herself and summoned the nurse to continue helping her mother eat.Scree was sweet, but she was too young to handle that kind of responsibility.The nurse, who had been in the kitchen, supervising what the Widow Pewterschmidt would eat for her next meal, nodded curtly to Lois and took over, ignoring Scree, who in her opinion, needed a nanny or something!

Meanwhile, Lois found Meg in her and Fred’s room, closing a small suitcase, which told Lois her daughter didn’t intend to be gone long.

“So,” Lois said, wandering into the room, “Stewie said you’re headed to the North Pole.”

“I notice you didn’t phrase that as a question.” Meg responded, not looking at her.

“Meg, we’ve talked about this.You have no proof that that Kringle guy isn’t bringing toys for the kids because of those rape accusations! They don’t even know he isn’t bringing them and so what if he isn’t? Those toys look as if they’re pasted together with spit or something! They’re laughable!”

“Mom,” Meg said firmly, ‘it’s the principle of it.That and we pay Kringle good money to appear at functions! The least he can do is bring the children in this family toys from his shop! And he’s damned well going to do that!”

Lois threw up her hands and moved out of the way as Meg picked up her suitcase, walked past Lois and out of the room.But she did not go downstairs.She headed towards a door, that took her to another set of stairs on the third floor.She then opened yet another door, that took her up a short flight of steps and to an area of the roof with a helicopter pad.The waiting copter said ‘Pewterschmidt’ on it.

Lois, who was still outside of Meg and Fred’s bedroom, shook her head.For all of Meg’s talk about being a better mother than she was, Lois knew that **SHE** would have at least said goodbye to her own damned kids and husband, before leaving the state!

* * *

Meg zipped up her hoodie and put on a parka, as she got off of the Pewtershcmidt jet and took another helicopter to Santa’s Village. She tried not to be nervous but somehow the idea of confronting this new Santa and having him pass judgement on her, unnerved her greatly.But she was determined to be firm.During the holidays, Santa worked for them and the upkeep of the village, the elves and animals, were not free! 

Few people knew that all of what Santa had, was paid for on the taxpayer dime! It was one of those carefully worded taxes that people just accepted and paid, though there were the tax conspiracy buffs.The point being, that if people knew that Mr. Kringle wasn’t bringing gifts to the children of some of those taxpayers, for his own reasons, Santa’s Village would probably be sold, the elves kicked out and on welfare, the reindeer shot and Santa would end up in a rest home someplace!

Meaning, Meg was determined to make sure that he watched his step.

The helicopter landed outside of the Santa Village gates.It was horrendously windy, causing the snow to blow around wildly.Meg was helped out of the helicopter andsomeone from inside Santa’s Village, wearing a parka that covered most of his features, ran over to her, helped her with her luggage and hurried her away from the helicopter and the blowing snow.

Once the helicopter took off, to return tomorrow at this time, the man took his hood off of his head and revealed himself to be none other than Jerome!

“Jerome!” Meg breathed.“Oh my God! You work for Santa?”

“Yeah,” he said coolly, “it was the only job I could get after I lost my bar and my freedom.”

“Jerome, I tried to make things right! My grandfather pressured me…”

“You don’t have to explain.I’m actually happy here.I married one of the little elf girls and we have a family now.” he said, pressing a button on the gate.It opened wide and they walked in.The gates closed slowly behind them.

“Wow, Jerome.That’s good.”Meg said, feeling like dirt.She now knew that Jerome was probably the reason her kids didn’t get any toys.Santa Kringle had to know about what happened with Jerome.

“So you’re here to see Peter, right?” Jerome asked as they walked.Meg stopped and stared at him!

“Peter?”

“Your dad.”

“He’s here?”

“He’s been here! He was the one that got me work up here after I finally got out of prison!”

“Oh my God.”Meg murmured, feeling like she was going to be sick.“Is Cleveland here too?”

Jerome shook his head sadly.

“He was.He went on a Christmas run in the sled and fell out.We have a village graveyard and he’s buried in it.Peter took it really badly.”

Meg was taking all of these reveals really badly herself!Jerome was here…Dad was here…who else could possibly re-appear in her life now?

The answer to that appeared some distance away from both Jerome and Meg.Meg spied a large, green man, carrying four bales of hay, effortlessly, in one hand.Two reindeer, followed after him, sniffing at his feet.At one point, Hulk set down the hay and stared right back at her.

Meg slipped into a dead faint.


	6. Chapter 6

When Meg awoke, she found herself staring into the eyes of her long missing father, Peter Griffin.

“Hey you! How’re you feeling?”he asked in his usual inappropriate-for-the-situation voice.Meg sat up and she noted that he was staring at her cleavage.Someone had taken off her coat and unzipped her hoodie far enough down so that it could be seen.She zipped her hoodie back up and sat up.

“Dad, tell me you have not been in Santa’s Village this whole time?”

“Yeah, it seemed like the perfect place to hide.No one thought to look for me here,and that other Santa said I could stay as long as I earned my keep.”

But Meg didn’t want to hear it!

“Why didn’t you get in touch?! And don’t you think Cleveland’s family would like to know that he’s not dead?”

“Yeah I thought about that.But Donna was about as supportive as your mother was when we were framed.Neither one of us wanted to go down that road again so we started over.”Peter said.Meg noticed he was drinking some off brand beer.There was beer in Santa’s Village too? Her ideas of what life was like here were being destroyed with each passing moment!

She was about to say something else, when Peter continued talking.

“Yeah and Cleveland and I married some other women, so we figured there was no point in going back.Plus Quagmire was the one that killed that broad! She was in **HIS** house!”

“You were in his house as well, Dad, that’s why you were arrested!”

“Oh yeah.You have a point.” Peter said, sounding unconcerned as he continued to sip beer.But as Meg began to slowly understand what was going on here, she realized why her father wasn’t worried.Why should he be? Did the police ever have to come here?No, of course not! It was assumed that Santa’s Village was a busy place that prepared for Christmas all year round.

It was as she was thinking about that irony, that she realized she had missed something Peter had said…

“Did you just say that Cleveland and you married other women?”Meg asked, a bit put off.As much as she had problems with Lois, she didn’t think she deserved to be made a fool off.Meg began to get up from the bed when Peter’s arm encircled her waist to help her up.

“Careful there honey, your jiggling.” Peter noted, looking down at her breasts again.Her hoodie had come unzipped again…

Meg pulled out of his grip and once again zipped up!

“Dad? Who is your new wife? Is she one of the elves? Jerome said he married one of them.”

“Yeah, that was the damnedest thing, his ending up here too! Jerome’s wife is cute for an elf.”

“Who is your wife, Dad? I swear if you don’t tell me right now…”

“Meg, you jiggle when you get mad.” Peter noted and Meg realized that her hoodie was just too small to be wearing. She zipped up again and waited for Peter to answer her.But he did not have to.His ‘wife’ walked in, wearing a Santa Dress and black boots.

It was Wilma Flintstone. Meg gaped at her and Wilma’s return stare was cool.

“You could use a bra.” Wilma said.

“So could you!” Meg snapped back.“A bra and good excuse for leaving Pebbles without a mother!”

Peter moved to Wilma’s side.

“Come on, Meg! Fred was beating her and she couldn’t take it.” he said and kissed Wilma’s cheek.Meg folded her arms.

“He’s never beat me.” she countered.Wilma rolled her eyes!

“I heard about what Fred did to you in the woods.I don’t know about you, but I got sick of his grungy sex seductions.The last straw was when he set fire to our house and wouldn’t let me come out unless I took off all my clothes. Dino and Pebbles were already safe and it was just me left in the house.I had to take off my clothes and hurry out, and that’s when Fred grabbed me and forced me on the ground.Betty saw it all.”

“I’ve been to your house and it didn’t look as if it had been burned down.”Meg noted.

“That happened a year before you or your grandfather came into our lives! Carter Pewterschmidt used to come by when Fred was at work and ask for oral sex.He was vile and I’m glad he’s dead.” Wilma told her.“I hated that I had to leave Pebbles, but you’ve been a good mother to her.”

Meg stared at Peter and Wilma for a long while.

Then she spoke.

“Fuck both of you.”

* * *

Oddly, Jerome ran a tavern in the village and Meg forgot about her resentment of the fact that liquor was served here.Peter and Wilma were bad enough, but she still had to deal with Dr. Banner.Luckily, she didn’t see the Hulk around.

“So, where is Cleveland’s wife? Is she around?” Meg asked.She wasn’t even sure she wanted to meet the woman that Cleveland had betrayed Donna with.

The answer, was much worse than she expected.

“That’s her over there.She helps waitress here.” Jerome told her.Meg looked over near a table and saw someone that looked like Roberta Tubbs—Cleveland’s step-daughter! No…no…no!This could not be! But when Meg thought about it, she had never gotten the chance to really get to know Cleveland’s new family.She wondered if Donna suspected anything?

Roberta made her way back to the bar and glanced at Meg.

“You know, you look familiar.” she said.

“I’m Meg Griffen Flintstone.Peter is my father.”Meg said in a no nonsense tone.“And Cleveland was our neighbor.”

“Oh.” Roberta said and walked off.Meg looked to Jerome for clarification.

“What the hell, Jerome?! How could Cleveland just run off with his step-daughter? Donna was…”

“Donna didn’t believe in him anymore than Lois believed in your father.”Jerome told her.“And Cleveland didn’t run off with her.She showed up here, kind of like you did, and didn’t realize he was here.One thing lead to another.”

Meg tilted her head.

“You clearly don’t think what’s happening here is wrong.”

“I say live and let live.You should do the same.”Jerome said touching her hand.Meg instantly felt the electricity that had always been between them and she unzipped her hoodie slightly.

“What about Dr. Banner?I see he can control himself and do chores?”

“Who?” Jerome asked.Meg noticed he wasn’t glancing at her cleavage at all.

“Dr. Banner?He’s the Hulk.”

“Oh! He’s just known as Hulk.I’ve never seen him as a normal guy.” Jerome told her.

“He hasn’t changed back?Ever?” Meg asked, shocked.Jerome shrugged just as Hulk walked in, his large green arm enclosed around the waist of a Black woman with long, white hair, but was not old.Her eyes briefly went white when she looked at Meg, then returned to a normal shade.They moved to a table and Roberta went over to wait on them.Meg stared and then looked around the tavern.The people she had wronged…the people that had somehow felt wronged in life, had come to Santa’s Village to live.She could not help but think of what a nice place this was.Quiet and peaceful.

A blonde elf woman, dressed in Santa outfit, walked in and went behind the bar. Jerome bent down to kiss her and Meg tried not to gape.The woman then turned to look up at Meg.

“Santa wants to see you. ASAP.” she said in a tone that made it clear to Meg that she did not want to be introduced to her, nor did she want her around Jerome.Meg said nothing as she slipped off her barstool and left the tavern.

* * *

Kris Kringle was changing into a large plaid shirt when Meg was summoned to his office.He was wearing nothing else and Meg felt a familiar irritation grow inside of her.She now remembered why she was here in the first place.

“Mr. Kringle.”

“Meg Griffin.” he said cordially.He had to be at least 70.His bloated stomach was a solid ball and no skin flapped over.His manhood actually swung as he moved to and fro to gather boots and pants. 

“You couldn’t have been dressed when I arrived?” Meg asked wryly.

“You’re one to talk Missy.One of your tits is about to flap out there!”

“How dare you speak to me like that!” Meg snapped.“And I cannot believe that Santa would be so crude enough as to use the word ‘tit’! Now you listen to me: the children in my family have not received a Christmas toy from you in years! Pewterschmidt Industries pays for a lot of things around here, when the taxpayers of the world aren’t footing the bill! And yet somehow there are some households that you conveniently forget to visit on Christmas!”

“Some places are hell holes.” Kris told her pointedly.“And I’m not taking the reindeer into certain areas.”

“Fuck you, Santa! You will damned well start doing right around here or not only will you be cut off from my company, but I will tell the media what I’ve seen up here!”

Kris nodded to someone behind her and Meg turned to realize Hulk was there! if she had backed up, she would’ve crashed right into him! How long had he been standing there?

“Take her to detainment.”was all he said.Hulk reached out and ripped off her hoodie! Meg gasped and covered her breasts while Santa grinned!

“Hoodie is puny.” Hulk said, then reached for her arm and pulled her from the office! He pushed Meg along down a myriad of hallways until they reached a certain door.Hulk opened it and Meg was shoved in hard and she went spiraling into the arms of a large brute of a man!

“Bluto and Daria have company.”Hulk said before slamming the door.Daria looked away as Bluto grinned wickedly and pressed Meg against him.Her breasts were flattened against his chest!

“Unhand me now!” Meg snapped.

“Good luck in trying to get him to do that.” Daria told her, though honestly, Bluto hadn’t tried anything with her since they’d been locked in here together.

Bluto’s response to her demand was for him to bury his bearded mouth into the concave of Meg’s neck, and for a moment, Meg felt a thrill rush through her! But she managed to wrench herself out of his grip and slap him! Bluto was about to respond and not in a good way, when the door opened again and Hulk looked in.He pointed at Bluto.

“You.Santa wants you fitted for costume.”

“Which one?!”Bluto growled.He didn’t like the green creature, but he could not beat him, so he did as he was told.

“His!” Hulk growled back loudly.Meg backed back where Daria was.Was it possible that Kringle was going to make Bluto be Santa? Just from what she had seen of this brute, he had no business being around children, reindeer or women!

Bluto followed after Hulk and the door was slammed after them.Slammed and locked.Meg tried not to panic but there was no way she was going to allow that beast to have his way with her, in front of some indifferent high school teenager!

It was then that she remembered her cellphone was actually in her pants pocket! She pulled it out and called Stewie!

“Hello?” he asked snippily.

“Stewie, it’s Meg! Listen, I don’t have much time! Santa is keeping me prisoner here and Dad is living here as well! I need Brian and you to get me out of here, pronto!”


	7. Chapter 7

For Stewie Griffin, the news that he would finally collect on the reward sought for his father, was a joyful and yet irritating moment.The fat man had outsmarted him by hiding in one of the last places he would have ever thought to look for him.The other place, of course, was a McDonald’s. He began making plans for Brian and him to head to the North Pole, capture Peter and return him to Quahog.

But for Brian, there was much more at stake. He had gotten used to the idea of never finding Peter and honestly, assumed he was dead.Him and Cleveland.Now that he had heard Meg’s story, Brian realized Lois had to be taken into consideration here.Peter had married a woman that everyone thought was dead.Meg’s life was now upended, since her and Fred weren’t legally married and Lois had been betrayed badly.Not to mention Pebbles had thought her mother was dead all of these years.

Brian did not think it was right of them to leave for the North Pole, without informing Lois as to why they were going there.And he told Stewie so…

“What the deuce are you talking about?! Why would we tell Lois anything?We would have to share the reward with her, I’m sure!”

“Stewie, Lois received her inheritance already! And it was much more than what we’re looking to collect! And money isn’t the point! Don’t you care that she’s going to be hurt by what Peter has done?”

“Brian, I truly believe that Lois will be more surprised than hurt. We all knew he was somewhere!”

“Yes but we didn’t think he was with another woman…”

“Oh you didn’t, hey?” Stewie asked with a raised brow. 

“Alright…I don’t know, I figured if he was with someone, it wouldn’t be anyone good like Lois.”Brian huffed.

“My God! You loathsome cur!”

“What?” Brian asked uneasily.

“You are still crushing on my mother! After all of this time! The person that will be hurt is Joe Swanson, mother’s boyfriend, remember?”

“Okay well what about Fred? We need to tell him!”

“Meg did not say to tell Fred anything! She said she was being held prisoner and her top had been ripped off of her…which reminds me, where is that fat husband of hers? I need to go into her room and find a top to bring her and I don’t want to run into him!”

“He left for the office a half an hour ago.He took Pebbles and Scree with him.It’s father/daughter day at Pewterschmidt.”

“Good. I’ll go and find her something now.And I need a weapon. If that green beast is up there, we’ll need something to us against him to keep him at bay.”Stewie said before walking off.Brian sighed and drummed his fingers against a table, just as Lois appeared, dressed to go out.

“Hey, Brian! Joe and I are going to lunch with Donna and her new boyfriend.The nurse is looking after Mom…”

“Lois,” Brian interrupted, “there is something I have to tell you.”

“Okay.You look so serious.”

“That’s because what I have to say is serious.Meg called from the North Pole. Peter is there and has been living with Wilma Flintstone this whole time.Cleveland was there as well, living with Donna’s daughter, Roberta and Dr. Banner’s creature AND Jerome live there as well.I thought you should know.”

Lois just stared at Brian for a moment.

Then she found her voice.

“Let me get this straight: Peter has been living in Santa’s Village, this whole time?”

“Yes.” Brian answered.

“And Wilma Flintstone is not dead?”

“No.”

“And Cleveland ran off with his step-daughter?”

“Yes.But he’s dead.”

“And that Hulk and Jerome were in on this as well?”

“I don’t know if they were ‘in on’ anything, Lois.I think it’s weird that they’re all there too.”

“And Meg called to tell you this and not me?”

“Meg is in trouble! Once she found all of this out she was detained and her clothes taken from her.”Brian said solemnly.

“Oh my God! I’ll tell Fred what’s going on.Fred **AND** Donna.Then we’re all going to take the family jet to the North Pole for a ‘family reunion’!”

Brian watched as Lois pulled out her cell and began making calls.He knew Stewie would be pissed off at him for ruining their chances at collecting the reward.

* * *

**NORTH POLE-**

Meg paced around in the cell she shared with surly Daria, who was sitting on the floor, her back up against the wall.Meg, who was still topless, stopped moving when the door opened a sliver, and a wrapped box with a bow on it, was slid inside before the door slammed shut again.Meg walked over, bent down and saw that it was for her!

“This is for me.” she noted. 

“Goody.” Daria replied. 

Meg ignored her and unwrapped the box, that looked to be the size of something you would put clothing in.When she finally got it open, she saw that it was a Wonder Woman costume! Daria stared in confusion as Meg pulled it all the way out and looked it over.

“Why would anyone give me this?” she asked more to herself than Daria.She then began putting it on, uncaring of her nudity in front of the teenager, who’s face was blank as she watched this.

“You’re Meg Griffin Flintstone, right?It just hit me that I recognized you.”

“Yes.” was all Meg said as she looked at the lasso and bracelets that accompanied the costume.Everyone knew that Wonder Woman was some kind of myth/urban legend.The costume did fit in all the right places, though she wished she had a mirror to confirm that.Daria stood up and walked over to her.

“Why are you being detained if you pay Santa’s salary?”

Meg focused on her.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“My name is Daria Morgendorffer and I was doing a school paper on why Santa sucks.I came here to get an interview with him and the next thing I know, I see a green creature that I know is a fugitive from the law.When I asked Santa about it, I got thrown in here with that barbarian.Your turn.”

“I think you know more about me than you’re admitting.” Meg said, wishing now that Daria had been taken instead of that ‘barbarian’.And what kind of article was that to write for a school newspaper? Santa sucks?

The door to their prison opened again, and this time Santa appeared, dressed in some kind of plaid shirt and coveralls.He raised a brow when he saw Meg.

“Where did you get that from?” he asked.

“Someone slipped it in here.In a wrapped box.I assumed it was one of your elves.Thank them for me.”Meg said sarcastically as she put on the tiara.“Now, I’ve already called for help so you might as well let me go.”

“Yes,” Santa said, “your call was discovered late.I need for you to tell me that nothing is going to change around here before I do that.”

“Everything is going to change and you’re letting me go!Oh and you’re fired as Santa! And if you think that perv that you’re training is going to take over, think again! He’s going and so are the bars!”

Kris Kringle had never felt such outrage before in his life! He moved forward to slap Meg, but she sensed some kind of blow coming, and back handed him with a strength she had never had before! Daria nodded with approval.

“It’s the costume.Come on, leave him on the floor so we can get out of here.I’m going to go and find my presents early and then see if I can call an Uber.”

“Uber is not going to come all the way up here.” Meg told her.

“Sure they will.There is a nearby town like five miles away.I used them to get here.”Daria told her, just as an alarm began blaring! Meg looked down at Kris, who was just getting up.

“What is that?”Meg asked.

“That’s the alarm sounded when Banner has left the village! Someone has to go after him! I’ll send Bluto.”Kris muttered, stumbling out of the cell. Meg looked down at herself.Maybe she should go too?She should at least apologize to him for what her grandfather did to him, years ago. Her grandfather and her mother.

* * *

Meg decided that before trying to hunt down Dr. Banner, she would say goodbye to her father.

She found Peter in Jerome’s bar, watching a tv mounted behind the bar itself.Everyone looked as Meg walked in and sat down next to Peter.Jerome struggled not to look at her as well in that costume.

Peter did a double take as she sat next to him.

“Wow Meg.You’re really jiggling now.”

“Yes, Dad.I have come to say goodbye.I told Brian and Stewie you were here so Mom will probably find out what you did.”

“What did I do, Meg? Huh? I told you we didn’t kill Betty Rubble.And when I tried to tell your mother that, she didn’t want to hear it.There’s nothing between us anymore.And she’ll find that out when she comes here.”

Meg didn’t know what surprised her more: that Peter actually told her that in a coherent manner, or that Peter had told her that with such certainty.She couldn’t tell if he really loved Wilma Flintstone but he definitely was not going to try and win her mother back.

“I’m affected by what you did too.”

“Oh come on, Meg! What the hell do you see in that Flintstone guy? Look at you! You could do ten times better than him now.I wouldn’t have said that ten years ago, but now you could.Why don’t you stay here and get to know some people in the village?”Peter suggested.

“I have a daughter.You have a granddaughter.I would ask if you were interested in getting to know her, but you were never interested in your own children, so I know the answer.And Wilma doesn’t sound like she’s much better.I get that Fred made her unhappy.She should have taken Pebbles with her and come here.”

“You always thought you knew everything, didn’t you? You and Stewie.”

“Oh so now you have something against Stewie? He was a baby, Dad! But I’m not surprised you have something against him too.”

“Oh you never heard the shit talking he did about all of us? At first I just thought i was drunk or imagining it, but one day I realized that Brian was actually answering the little bastard back! I began listening, really listening to that ‘baby talk’ and it wasn’t baby talk! He hated all of us and I heard him once say something about trying to kill Lois.”

Meg rolled her eyes and ignored that.

“I can see that all the alcohol you consumed even before you married Mom, finally rotted your brain.Goodbye, Dad.”Meg said and slid off of the barstool. 

“Fine, Meg. Don’t hear my side of the story.Just know that I did do the best I could.And that this place is nice.”

Meg ignored the pitying looked Jerome gave her from behind the bar.There was no point in saying goodbye to him either.He was happy here as well. Meg opened the door to the bar and stepped outside into the sunshine.She had to focus on making things right with the company’s reputation.And that meant finding Dr. Banner.Maybe there was something at Pewterschmidt that could cure him.

Daria had said there was a village five miles away.Maybe she would start there.But she needed some kind of coat for warmth with this outfit on…

Suddenly, a gray hummer jeep pulled up beside her.And Bluto was driving, wearing a Santa outfit!

“Hey there, honey! Get in!”

“I don’t think so.”

“I’m going to the local village to bring back Hulk.That scrawny teenager told me you wanted to find him.”

Meg raised a brow.

“Where is that ‘scrawny teenager’ now?”

“She caught an Uber.”was Bluto’s reply.Some rap song from the 80’s was loudly blaring from inside the vehicle.

“Alright but I need a coat.”

Bluto picked up a red one with a fur collar, from the passenger seat and dangled it.

“See? I thought of everything.So get a move on ‘Wonder Woman’!”

Meg walked to the passenger side door, opened it and got in.She barely had to time to put on the coat before Bluto zoomed off! Once she was settled in, she learned back in her seat and watched the scenery, which was a vast landscape of snow and nothingness.

“So, you’re Griffin’s daughter, hey?” Bluto asked, turning down he music.

“I take it you know him?” Meg asked without any interest.

“Everyone knows everyone here, sister! That scrawny woman of his tried to accuse me of rape.”

Now Meg was interested!

“Really? Was she right?” she asked sarcastically.

“It was crap! She tried to go to the village we’re headed to,and for some reason and her car broke down.I was out on a motorcycle and saw her.I offered her a lift.After, she said I tried to rape her.”

“Is there more to this story or am I missing something? You gave her a ride someplace and then when you got there…”

“Oh no! Your old man’s lady said that I tried something on the motorcycle!”

“Did you?”

Bluto shrugged.

“We may have gotten our signals crossed.Who knows? Between Wilma, that’s her name, right? Between Wilma’s accusation and those elf women, crying about my putting my hands on them uninvited, I end up locked up in Santa’s Village, more often that not. So…you came here to visit your father topless? Is that why you were in the brig?”

Meg looked at him. Peter and Bluto could have been unjoined Siamese Twins, that if they had been joined, shared a brain!

“No Mr. Bluto.I came here to warn Mr. Kringle that he needs to begin delivering toys to all of the kids of this world.He admitted he’d been skipping certain neighborhoods.He also does not deliver to kids when he doesn’t like their parents.That’s not how Christmas works.”she sniffed.

“Look, I have my problems with this Santa.The other one was better.He was my girlfriend’s father.”

“Really?” Meg asked, brow raised.

“Yeah, her name was Olive. She ran off with some sailor who used to deliver toys for Santa by way of boat.I came up here to whip his ass and that’s how I ended up living here.They left and I stayed.Anyway, Olive’s father was good.All about Christmas and making sure that everyone got something, just to feel special.Then he died and Olive’s mother was kicked out into the elements.”

“How did Kris Kringle end up as Santa?”

“He used to live in this village we’re headed to.It’s called ‘Halo Village’ though there are no angels living there, believe me! Kringle worked for some doctor there that was known to have some strange practices.”

This whole story got stranger and stranger, Meg thought.Bluto was doing 60 miles an hour and it looked as if there might be ice on the ground.

“How about you slow down a bit? The roads look icy.”

“How about you lower that costume a bit and let me squeeze a…”

“How about I let you put one hand on my leg and my leg alone, and we’ll see.” Meg compromised.Bluto didn’t look happy but he went along with it.Soon, his large, warm hand rested on one of her thighs and he slowed down to 30. 

* * *

**HALO VILLAGE-**

Meg took off her tiara and secured her coat as Bluto parked on a cobble street outside of a shop. They both got out and Bluto looked at her.

“The last time Hulk was here, he was in one of the bars.We’re going to start with this one.”

“Actually,” Meg said, “point me in the direction of this doctor Kringle used to work for.”

Bluto gave her a look.

“Listen, honey, if you’re looking for a reason to get rid of Kringle…”

“I don’t need a new reason, Mr. Bluto.”

“It’s just Bluto.”

“Fine. Bluto.But so far I have found that Santa’s Village is not fit for a child to visit.A teenager that was interviewing him for a school paper, was kidnapped.I need to know what I’m dealing with here.”Meg said firmly and Bluto pointed towards a sign on the next street that said ‘Dr. Frankenstein’. 

“Thank you.I will meet you back here in a few minutes.” she said and turned to walk down the sidewalk, then cross the cobble road over to the structure.She looked up at the sign, then peered through a window.It did not look as if anyone was inside.She tried the door and it did open.Meg stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

A bell rung over the door as it closed, which Meg thought was odd.Usually it rings when someone enters an establishment.The front room itself was dimly lit and the decor was gray and black.There was a front counter and a door that was ajar.Meg watched as a man, about her height and age, came out to the counter and appraised her.

“May I be of some assistance?”

“Yes.I was looking for the doctor here.Dr. Frankenstein.”

“I am him.”

“Wow. You’re young to be a doctor.”

“The required age to be a doctor here is 18.”Dr. Frankenstein said solemnly.“Mr. Kringle sent you?”

“No.He does not know I am here.So he did work for you?”

Dr. Frankenstein now lifted a brow.

“He did not send you? Did he send anyone?”

Meg now lifted her own brow.

“I think there’s been some sort of confusion.I am Meg Griffin Flintstone and I am the President of Pewterschmidt Industries.We fund Santa’s Village and right now, I have serious questions about Mr. Kringle’s ability to be the Santa this world needs.”

“Oh.Well then I will send out my assistant.He worked more closely with Mr. Kringle than I did.”

“But he worked for you?”

“Yes.But my ‘assistant’ worked more closely.He can tell you all you need to know.”Dr. Frankenstein said, then glanced back towards the partially open door.

“Could you come out?” he called.Meg sighed and turned towards the window to look out.She could still see the hummer parked on the street. Suddenly,loud, lurching footsteps made her turn around and soon, she was face to face with the most ghastly looking man, she had ever set eyes on! He had to be about as big as Dr. Banner’s creature!

“For me, Creator? Someone to love?” he asked, his eyes taking Meg in in lustfully.Meg’s response to those words were to slyly pull the rope that came with her costume, off of her waist and slap it against the creature’s eyes! He growled and backed back a bit, and Meg took that opportunity to run for for the door! The creature grabbed her coat and ripped it off of her, leaving Meg exposed in just the costume alone! She ran down the cobble street to the delight of many male passerby’s, just as Bluto and Hulk were walking up to the hummer!

Meg ran into Bluto’s arms and he looked over at Frankenstein’s shop.The doctor himself gave Bluto a dirty look, from underneath his sign, before going inside and slamming the door! Meg pulled out of Bluto’s embrace!

“He is **NO** doctor! And he has some monster living with him that was going to rape me!”

“Now, now, honey! That guy isn’t a monster.He’s just a bit frisky…”

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter in the sky, zooming over the village on it’s way to Santa’s.Hulk growled!

“ **LOIS!** ” he snarled and began running from the village! Meg looked up at Bluto.

“Mom is here and he’s going to try and kill her again! We have to get back to Santa’s village…”

Bluto’s response to her worries was to stop them with a kiss! Meg found herself responding for a moment, before pulling away.

“I’m married.”

“You’re about as married as I am, honey! But I’ll let you go.This time.”he said ominously and they both got back into the hummer to head back to the Village, to see if they could stop the showdown between Peter, Wilma, Fred and Lois.


	8. Chapter 8

The helicopter that carried Lois, Fred, Donna, Stewie and Brian, landed outside of Santa’s Village.Fred had not wanted Pebbles to know anything for sure until he had seen Wilma for himself.He wanted confirmation that she was really alive.

Peter hid out with the reindeer in the stable and watched Lois walk up to Santa and slap him across the face! Peter winced, then looked at Fred, thinking he should reveal himself and beat that guy’s ass! His eyes then fell upon Stewie, who was everything he had not been at his age—confident looking and sure of himself…

Brian was alive! What the hell? After all of this time?

And Donna’s eyes were darting around.Peter did not envy Roberta when her mother finally caught up with her! He felt a brief twinge of sadness, remembering Cleveland and how happy he had been with her.Roberta would do the freaky stuff that Donna refused to do.

Peter’s eyes fell on Lois again, as Kringle practically dragged her towards his office building, he guessed to calm her down.Once she was inside, Peter decided it was safe to make himself known…

“Hey there, Stewie!” Peter cooed as he approached his son.Stewie rolled his eyes and reached in his jacket for the pair of handcuffs he had brought along for apprehension!His father was still fat and he still talked to him like he was a baby.Stewie could honestly say he had not missed Peter not one day of his life.

Donna and Fred moved to confront him!

“Jesus! If you’re here than Wilma is around here someplace! You tell that tramp to get out here and face me!”Fred snapped.

“Don’t call her that! And maybe you should be looking for your own wife! She left here to look for…”

“Stop covering for that bitch!” Fred hissed, taking a step towards Peter.Donna grabbed his arm!

“Just be cool, Fred! We’ll find Wilma.And Roberta.” Donna said, giving Peter the stinkeye.“I guess Cleveland thought it was cute to run off with my daughter, huh? I had missing posters up looking for her! One of you should have gotten word to me that she was up here.”

“She didn’t want to be found, Donna! None of us did! I guess I can blame that big mouthed daughter of mine…” Peter began but Stewie interrupted.

“Shut up, you bloated cock-sucker!” Stewie spat and Brian, Donna and Fred looked down at him in shock!

“Nice talk, Stewie!”Peter snapped.

“Go to hell, you fat bastard! There’s a reward for you.And Brian and I intend to collect it!”

Peter now looked at Brian, who had been silent.

“Really, Brian? After I took you in off of the streets? You’d do this to me?”

Brian sighed then spoke.

“Do you know how hard your disappearance was on all of us, Peter? Do you? Lois was without her husband, Meg, Chris and Stewie were without their father.If Carter hadn’t stepped up and provided for all of us, there’s no telling where we’d be right now.And Chris…the money didn’t matter because he took your leaving the worst.He still has problems.”Brian told him.

“Yeah, well, how are you still alive? Your dog years should have been up years ago!”Peter said, not addressing anything Brian had said.Meanwhile, Lois and Kris Kringle took up where they had last left off, years ago. She had begun having sex with him to ensure that her kids got presents when Peter would half assed provide.She actually looked forward to late night Christmas Eve for many years.

They were both naked and Kris cupped Lois’s head between his hands, as his engorged organ bobbed between her lips.This was the scene Wilma walked in on, and she slammed the door closed! Kris and Lois tore away from each other, each of them hurriedly dressing.

“Well, well.I guess you aren’t in such a hurry to see Peter, are you?” Wilma noted sarcastically.Lois, who got dressed faster than Kris, answered her, looking her up and down.

“You look like what being married to Peter would look like.That cheap bone barrette in your hair says it all.It’s not even white anymore.” Lois sniffed, looking her up and down.Kris Kringle finally got his clothes on and scowled at Wilma!

“I’m sick of Peter and you! I could get in trouble for letting you live here! You’ve been found out so I want you both gone!”

Wilma didn’t bat an eyelash as her gaze went from Lois to ‘Santa’.

“Try and throw us out and I’ll have the authorities here so fast, that stomach of yours will shrink! All I have to say is that you’ve been molesting the reindeer and the animal rights activists, along with the media, will shut down this place so fast…”

Kris leaped at Wilma, grabbing her by the throat and then slamming her head against a wall! The bone in her hair broke and a smear of blood appeared as she sank to the floor!

“Jesus, Kris! Go get help!” Lois yelled.

“And say what? That she bashed herself against the wall? Or I could blame it on you!”

“ **OR** ,” Lois snapped, “I could tell the cops what she said about you molesting the reindeer up here! Now go and get a doctor for Christ’s sakes!”

Meanwhile, Bluto and Meg returned in the hummer and Meg could see Stewie and Brian. She also saw Fred try and separate Donna and Roberta! She jumped out before Bluto had fully stopped the vehicle and ran over to Brian and Stewie.Brian noticed Meg’s cleavage bounce under the confines of the Wonder Woman costume…

“Why are you wearing that? I thought you had no clothing?” Brian asked.

“Someone slipped it under my cell door. I think it was probably one of the elves.Have you seen Dad, yet?”

“Yes,” Stewie almost purred, “he still smelled as drunk as ever.He’s in Jerome’s bar.Who was that you came in here with?”

“His name is Bluto.Apparently he sometimes flies the reindeer as Santa, which I don’t think is right. Have you seen Dr. Banner?”

“No, thank God!” Brian replied. “My nerves are shot enough as it is talking to Peter again.I think I’m going to get a drink.”

Stewie raised a brow but said nothing as Brian walked off.Fred pointed at Roberta and she went into the bar as well.Donna pulled her arm from Fred’s and sat down on a bench.She looked angry and devastated.

Kris and Lois came out looking calm.Meg walked over to them and Fred joined her, slipping a thick arm around her costumed waist.

“What’s going on, Mom? Are we going to call the authorities?”

“Wilma is dead.Like really dead.She tripped and hit her head on something.At least that’s what we think.”Lois said coolly.Kris Kringle joined in.

“We found her dead in my office and the safe open.I think she panicked when she found out Lois and everybody was here.But she was clearly there to rob me.And after I hid her and Peter all of these years.” Kris said in a fake sounding, sorrowful voice.

“Oh my God! Fred, Pebbles…does she know Wilma **WAS** alive?” Meg asked and Fred shook his head.

“No.I wasn’t sure this was even real.I want to see her body.I need to identify her for sure.”

“Come on, Fred.I’ll go with you.” Lois said.“Meg, go tell your father his whore is dead.”

“I have to do it?!” Meg snapped, suddenly feeling like a resentful teen.

“Don’t worry, Mother, we’ll both do it.” Stewie said, feigning sorrow.He couldn’t wait to tell the fat man that that prehistoric tramp had died trying to rob Santa!

“Thank you, Stewie.”Lois smiled down at him, before turning to walk with Fred and Kris Kringle, back towards his office.Meg looked around as well.

“I wonder why Dr. Banner isn’t back yet?He left in a rage before us.You can hear him coming.”

“Maybe he was in an accident.” Stewie said.“Why don’t you let me tell poor Dad about Wilma.I brought a change of clothes for you and they’re in the helicopter.”Stewie told her and Meg nodded, thinking it would probably be a good idea to get out of the costume.She walked towards the entrance of the village.The helicopter was a couple of feet outside of the gates.Just as she neared them, a meaty hand covered her mouth and she was dragged away from the gates and towards a barn!

Once inside, Meg twisted away from her assailant, who turned out to be a grinning Bluto! There were a couple of reindeer near by, nestled down in hay.Meg shook out her hair!

“Oh my God! Why did you do that?”

“I’ve decided I don’t want to wait to fuck you.I can’t believe you’re married to that fat looking slob.Is he blackmailing you into being with him or something?” Bluto asked, his tone seemed serious.

“I love my husband! I love my children and sorry, nothing is happening here! So move out of my way before you find yourself in real trouble.I am the president of a world wide company so if you put your hands on me without permission, you’ll be locked under a prison, I can assure you.”

“Like how Jerome was? Didn’t you accuse that fat fuck you’re married to of rape?”

Meg rolled her eyes and moved around him to leave, when one of Bluto’s meaty hands, reached out and ripped off her costume! Meg gasped and before she knew it, Bluto had used the magic lasso to tie her hands to a low beam hanging in the barn.She was left dangling from the beam, by her arms, totally naked in front of him!

“You won’t get away with this!” Meg yelled, but could not help but watch as Bluto slowly removed his own clothing, his eyes locked on hers.When he was finally naked and she got a look at his engorged lust, Meg swallowed. She didn’t suppose it would be her fault if she ended up with Bluto inside of her.He had tied her up and she had tried to escape…

Moments later, Bluto walked up to her, grabbed both of her thighs, spreading them open wide, and held them immobile as his brawny penetration thrust in to her welcoming flesh.Meg knew she should be feeling revulsion or anger or something other than the whirlpool of heat and desire that was threatening to overcome her, as she bucked feverishly in response to his almost rapid fire thrusts, their hips stroking against one another fiercely.

It was then that Jerome’s blonde, elf wife ventured into the barn for supplies and saw the rutting.She swallowed, then backed back out of the structure.The last thing her eyes took in were Meg’s breasts bobbing convulsively in response to Bluto’s punishing thrusts.Maybe, Bluto’s interest in Meg would keep him from away from all of the elves around here.She also thought that ‘Rich Meg’ might be able to provide her and Jerome monthly checks for the rest of her life, if she didn’t want her husband to find out about this. The demure elf turned and left, leaving Bluto and Meg non the wiser that their lovemaking had been discovered. 

Meanwhile, on a lonely, ice-ridden road, Hulk had turned back to Dr. Banner! Banner, shocked, shirtless, cold and confused by his surroundings, did the only thing he could do.He put his thumb out for a ride as a speeding car whipped past him, blasting cold wind that made him shiver. Banner sensed that there was helpnearby but could not think as to what it was.His only recourse was to keep walking.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter Griffin’s trial for the murder of Betty Rubble was a circus and quite the well attended one. 

Harvey Birdman, the nationally renowned attorney, was defending Peter.No one knew how Peter could afford him, and there were whispers that the residents of Santa’s Village had taken up a fund to help with Peter’s defense.

There were two online theories that seemed to be very popular, with regards to Betty Rubble’s murder.Either Peter did it or Barney Rubble did. And no one had seen Barney in years.There was even a theory that Barney himself had been killed by Betty’s real killer…who had no name other than ‘Betty’s Real Killer’.

Opening statements began today and Meg decided that she was not going to be there.The media was already having a field day with this and she felt that her presence there would make it worse.Pewterschmidt was already dealing with the fallout of the ‘Santa Scandal’.The fact that Kris Kringle had been hiding Wilma all of this time was bad enough, but then she died in Santa’s office while trying to rob him? It was just bad all around.

Pebbles was staying with Wilma’s mother, Pearl Slaghoople, who had some choice words for Fred and Meg. Like it was their fault that her daughter had been part of some sex club, faked her own death and then accidentally killed her own self while trying to rip off Santa’s office! And that was exactly what Meg told her, when the old woman tried to go off on them!Fred told Meg that if Wilma had lived to be her mother’s age, she would have resembled her eventually.And he had not been looking forward to that.

Fred hadn’t liked the idea of Pebbles staying with her grandmother and getting brainwashed against them, but he also didn’t want her in town during Peter’s trial.She was dealing with enough already.

Scree didn’t understand why Pebbles could stay with Pearl but she couldn’t.Meg could not tell her that Pearl didn’t like Scree.She just told her little girl that Pearl was not her grandmother, Lois was and that Lois would miss her very much if she went with Pebbles.

Brian and Stewie were the first at the breakfast table, looking at their phones while half eating breakfast, when Meg walked in.She wore a jade colored sleeveless blouse with a low cowl necked collar that showed cleavage, along with a black skirt and heels.She had a blazer with her that she draped over the back of the chair as she sat down.Brian eyed Meg’s cleavage discreetly, before talking.

“Lois said you weren’t going to the trial?” Brian asked.

“No.I still have to do damage control over this whole thing. It looks bad that Pewterschmidt didn’t know Wilma was alive this whole time.The public thinks that if we had paid more visits to the North Pole, this would have had a different ending.”Meg sighed.

“Well we’ll just blame everything on our fat father.” Stewie said drolly.“I personally don’t believe Wilma ‘tripped’ and neither does the North Pole Coroner.”

“I saw that.” Meg said quietly.

“You don’t believe it either, do you?” Brian asked. 

“Mom and Santa were the ones in there with her.If we don’t believe it, suspicion falls on Mom or Santa.The world would go ape shit if Santa turned out to be a killer.And this family couldn’t survive two people in prison.” Meg said, getting up from the table.

“You’ve eaten nothing.” Brian noted.“Come on! We’ll deal with this.”

“Brian, Dad has to go to prison.That’s the only way this family will survive.And I hate that that’s our reality.” Meg said sadly.

“You know, Chris is home.” Stewie said.He did not feel the same as Meg at all…though he did think they were better off without Peter being in their lives.But he could care less what happened to Peter.He could go to prison or get off.As long as he didn’t come back to them.

“When did he get in?” Meg asked.“Was he sober?”

“Last night and no.” Stewie shrugged.“I’ll tell Mom when she gets back.”

“Mom went out this early?”

“I don’t think she came home.” Brian said.“She spent the night at Joe’s.I don’t think things are good between them at all these days.”

“Oh.” Meg said. She had no feelings about her mother and Joe at all, really.She had always liked Joe well enough and thought he was actually too good for Lois.

Meanwhile, Larry, the Griffin half brother that worked at Pewterschmidt and had once had the hots for Lois, entered the mansion.He headed to the dining room and found the trio.

“Larry? What are you doing here?” Meg asked.Stewie and Brian exchanged a look their rolled their eyes! Larry’s eyes went straight to Meg’s cleavage, while he was talking to her.

“I need to talk to you about a letter that came to the office.It’s written in red marker.” Larry said, then glanced over at Stewie.

“Hey Stewie!”

“Hey.” was Stewie’s unenthusiastic reply.It creeped him out how much Larry looked like Peter.And it was clear that the feelings he once had for Lois, had now transferred to Meg.He thought it was stupid of his sister to take him on at Pewterschmidt.

Larry never said anything to Brian, not that Brian cared.But he suspected that Larry didn’t speak to him because Brian could read him pretty well.And while everyone else seemed to think Larry was Peter’s, sly, sperm banklook alike son, Brian thought he was possibly dangerous.He had nothing to back up that opinion.Brian had never seen Larry do anything that would make his deduction reasonable, so he kept it to himself.

“Okay.” was Meg’s answer and Larry and her walked off towards the front door.As they approached it, Larry slipped a protective arm around Meg’s waist.

“I love you, Meg.You know that, right?You know I’d do anything to protect you.” Larry said, holding her tightly.

“Yes, Larry.I care about you too.” Meg said, removing his arm.“We’ve talked about this…”

“And we’ve also talked about how you needing to be protected! Let me go up to the North Pole and find out what’s going on here.”

“The North Pole? What do you mean?”

“I mean that that letter came from there!”

“Letter? What was in it?”

“It said that you did something indecent up there. And this person wants money.”Larry said pointedly.Meg kept her face blank but she now knew someone saw her with Bluto!

“Okay, Larry. Fine.Find out what you can.Take the Pewterschmidt jet.” she said.

Meanwhile, Brian went upstairs to his room to get his car keys.He and Stewie were going to the court house early to get a good seat.As he passed by Lois’s room, he heard urgent moaning.

Moans of passion.

Brian stopped walking and listened.Joe couldn’t really do much, sexually.Or at least that was his impression of Joe’s life.He had once been close with Joe’s ex, Bonnie, and she had spilled some secrets that Joe wouldn’t want anyone to know.And yet Lois was crying out in there like he was the best lover ever.

Then Brian heard something else. Words.

Yabba. Dabba. Doo.

Brian backed away from the door.Jesus, Lois, no! He could not believe she would sleep with her daughter’s husband! As if things in this family weren’t bad enough! Brian hurried to a closet, got inside and left the door slightly ajar.Sure as shit, Fred opened Lois’s door discreetly, dressed in an animal print robe, looked around, then headed back towards his and Meg’s room!

Where did Meg think Fred was when she woke up? Or did Fred wait until Meg left their room to go to Lois’s? 

This was beyond bad.

* * *

**QUAHOG COURT HOUSE-**

Lois sat with Brian and Stewie a few pews away from behind Peter.They refused to sit directly behind him, since they did not want to look like they were supporting him.

Joe was sitting on the other side, behind the D.A. and Brian noticed he didn’t look at Lois once.Brian wondered if he knew about Lois and Fred?

Peter’s lawyer, Harvey Birdman, gave his opening statement to the jury.

“Ladies and Gentleman of the jury, I plan to prove without a reasonable doubt that Peter Griffin did not kill Betty Rubble.I will prove that when he went to Glenn Quagmire’s home that fateful evening, it was not to engage in an orgy with Mrs. Rubble and Mr. Quagmire, but it was to stop his good friend, Cleveland Brown, from making a mistake that could ruin his marriage.” 

Donna, who was sitting behind Joe, rolled her eyes at that statement! 

“I will prove that Cleveland Brown, and Cleveland Brown alone, killed Betty Rubble!Peter Griffin went on the run with his good friend, for ten years, to try and persuade him to turn himself in!”

The courtroom erupted into a mixture of laughter, snide comments and a few belches.Lois just shook her head, unable to believe that Peter would be low enough to blame this whole thing on Cleveland! She glanced over at Quagmire, who was sitting near Joe.His eyes met hers briefly, before looking away again.

Stewie was not surprised that his father lacked the imagination and intelligence, to come up with some alternate defense that would get him out of this. 

“The fat man would need a true jury of his peers to believe that story.” Stewie sniffed as he texted Pebbles on what was going on. Apparently Pebbles grandmother, Pearl, was a real bitch and had nothing good to say about Fred.Stewie wasn’t that fond of Fred either, but he didn’t remember it bothering him when Grandpa Carter talked trash about Peter.And, after all, Wilma had run off and left. 

The District Attorney turned out to be none other than James Woods! He had given up his acting career and worked to get a law degree from an online school.One that allowed you to skip an undergraduate degree as a requirement for law school.Someone in Quahog had hired him to be the D.A..Brian thought that Woods prosecuting Peter was a tremendous conflict of interest, since Peter and James had had their differences in the past.

“Ladies and Gentleman of the jury and court room, the state contends that Cleveland Brown is not the issue anymore.He is dead.And no one believes that the accused, Peter Griffin, stayed on the run with him, just to talk him into turning himself in again.No. Peter Griffin went on the run with the deceased Mr. Brown because something went very wrong during their orgy with Betty Rubble.And when Mrs. Rubble began to show signs of distress during their depraved activities, Mr. Griffin, in his lust, ignored any effort to possibly save her, so he could complete his lustful act. That decision cost a woman her life.Not to mention that this murder took place in a home that Mr. Griffin did not have permission to be in.”

Peter did not turn around to look at anyone and it was noticeable that over the years, he had lost some hair in the back.

“Peter’s neighbor, Glenn Quagmire, never denied his involvement with Betty Rubble.He had given her a key to his home so she could get in if he was not home.He was not home that night.He was running late after flying in from New York.He had plans to meet Mrs. Rubble in his home. When he arrived, he found her strangled and caught sight of his two neighbors, Cleveland Brown and Peter Griffin, running naked, back to their respective houses. They then went on the run instead of facing justice and took advantage of the good will of none other than Kris Kringle, otherwise known as Santa Claus.”

Many people in the court room shook their heads!A few of the jurors gave Peter the evil eye.One of them stared at Lois, curiously.

“We also intend to prove that when Mr. Griffin was discovered hiding at the North Pole, by family members, he murdered the one person that knew he had murdered Betty Rubble—Wilma Flintstone! Wilma, a woman that faked her own death for reasons that are not pertinent to this trial.But the state believes that she was about to return to her old life, plead forgiveness from her family—something Peter Griffin could not face…

Peter suddenly jumped up!

“Okay, this is crap! You know who killed Betty Rubble? My son, Chris, okay? I took the blame for my son and what do I get for it? Nothing but crap, accusations and crap! I expected him to step forward and help me out but I can’t do this anymore! Find Chris and…”

**“HOW DARE YOU!”** Lois screamed. **“YOU ARE NO KIND OF MAN, PETER GRIFFIN! CHRIS WAS BROKEN WHEN YOU RAN OFF!”**

“Yeah, he was! Because he was guilty! Just ask him! Has anyone thought to ask him! Cleveland and I were asked to be in the orgy…thank you very damned much, Quagmire for not backing us up! Then we get there and find Chris doing her and strangling her too! Cleveland and I got him off of her but it was too late! He could barely talk after what he did!”

Fred jumped up to restrain Lois from leaping at Peter, and the courtroom erupted into chaos! Brian looked to Stewie!

“We’ve got to find Chris!” Brian told him.Stewie nodded in agreement.Yes, they had to find Chris.But if what the fat man said was true, he was not about to turn his brother over for a crime he was perfectly fine with Peter going down for.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris Griffin was still asleep in his room at the mansion, when Stewie and Brian burst into his room, closed the doors behind them and hurried to the bed to get him up!

“There is a second company jet!” Stewie exclaimed.“We can have him out of the country in a matter of hours!”

“Yeah and it’s probably best if we pick a country with no extradition back here!” Brian seconded as both of them hurried over to Chris and began to shake him awake!

“Chris! Chris, you have to get up now! The Fat Man fingered you in court!” Stewie hissed.

“Chris,” Brian said more calmly, “Peter has accused you of murder.Did you kill Betty Rubble?”

Chris’s eyes suddenly flew open!

“Whhhaaattt? Dad said what? Dad is back? Tell him I did my homework already even though I didn’t, okay?”Chris moaned and turned over on his stomach! But Stewie and Brian both shoved him out of bed, waking him fully! Chris jumped up, wearing only a pair of shorts!

“What the hell you two??? Get out of my room!”

“Chris, Dad said you’re the killer and that he covered for you.It doesn’t matter at this moment if it’s true or not true.The police are going to be here to question you.You need to not be here.” Stewie said.But Brian eyed Chris.

“Actually, he can be here.I don’t know why we’re panicking.We can just say that Peter is lying.Where were you that night, Chris?”

Chris sighed and slowly sat back down on the bed.

“I told Dad that I didn’t do it! But he wouldn’t listen.He never listened.He would have rather went on the run with Cleveland than just tell the police that it was Larry in a blonde wig.”

Stewie and Brian looked at one another, then back at Chris.

“Larry? Crazy Larry made from a sperm bank, Larry?” Brian asked.

“Yeah.He’s the one.He pretended to be my friend so he could try and get Mom back.Then I think he began looking at Meg once she lost all that weight.I told everyone Larry did it and no one listened!”

“What do you mean ‘everyone’?”

“I told Meg, Fred, Mom. Mr. Swanson…but no one believed me.No one even questioned Larry.Meg hired Larry to work at Grandfather’s company and not me.No one believed me, or in me.”Chris said.

Brian and Stewie looked at one another before looking at Chris.

“But you didn’t tell us, Chris.And yeah, we would have believed you.”Brian said. 

“Dad told people I did it?” Chris asked in sad voice.

“Don’t worry about **HIM**!” Stewie sniffed with disdain.“We need to find Larry.”

“No we don’t!We just need to tell the police that he’s the killer.” Brian said.

“Brian, Meg sent him to Santa’s Village.He actually volunteered to go.Do we really want a killer up there?” Stewie questioned.

“I think the New Santa can handle himself.And the police can go after him.We need to stay as far away from any violence as possible. Let’s just make sure that you have a good lawyer, Chris and we’ll all get through this as a family.”Brian said, now thinking about Lois and Fred.He decided he was going to tell Lois that he knew about what she was doing with Meg’s husband.

* * *

Lois and Fred returned to the mansion shortly after Brian and Stewie.Lois flung her purse at a vase of flowers, causing the arrangement to crash off of the table it sat on, and break on the floor! Fred shook his head at a servant, that came rushing out.

“I’ll clean it up, Glenda, thank you.” he said.The maid nodded, eyeing the both of them, before returning to the kitchen.Fred slowly sat down next to Lois on a couch.

“We need to get Chris a lawyer.” he told her. Lois whipped her head over at him!

“For what?! No one is going to believe that lying bastard! This is so typical Peter! He’d blame his mother if she wasn’t already dead!”

“And I believe that.Believe me, Meg told me enough about what a lousy father he was.But still, just to be on the safe side, we need to make sure he’s protected.”

Lois sighed.

“I guess you’re right.But I want to talk to him first.I don’t want to just spring a lawyer on him without telling him what’s going on.He’s going to be so hurt to find out that Peter is framing him.”

Brian came into the room.

“It’s not Peter that’s framing him.It’s Larry.” Brian said, trying to ignore the closeness he felt between Lois and Fred.He wondered if Meg had noticed anything at all between them?

“Larry?” Lois asked, now standing up.“What?”

“I just talked to Chris.He said he told Peter that Larry put on a blonde wig and killed Betty Rubble.Peter didn’t believe him.He also said he told Fred and you and that the two of you wouldn’t listen.”

“Chris never told me anything like that!” Lois snapped.

“I barely knew anyone in your family back then,” Fred said, “so why would Chris ever have come to me? And before I married Meg?”

“I don’t know.Chris is many things but he’s not a liar.” Brian said solemnly.“Not like the two of you.”

Lois folded her arms.

“What does that mean?”

“It means that Meg has worked hard to turn her life around, Lois, and you’re going to ruin things for her if you don’t cut the shit with Fred.” Brian said wryly.Now Fred stood up.

“How old are you, Brian? I mean why haven’t you been put down already?” Fred asked.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Fred? And how old I am is none of your damned business! Lois, end your affair with your daughter’s husband before she finds out somehow.”

“Whatever it is you think you know, Brian, you’re wrong.”Lois said, her eyes turning hard. 

“I thought we were friends.” Brian countered, just as Stewie came into the room.

“I called Meg.She’s sending over one of grandfather’s top criminal lawyers to defend Chris.”

“Is Meg coming home?” Fred asked Stewie. 

“Why? Do you and Lois want to get in a quickie before she gets here?” Brian asked sarcastically.Stewie gasped!

“What the hell is Brian talking about? Mother, what is it about you and fat men?” he asked in a sniffy tone.Fred glowered at him and Lois ran a hand down her face.

“Stewie, Brian is lying. And I don’t appreciate you talking that way in front of my son!” Lois snapped.Stewie ignored his lying mother and looked at Brian.

“Meg is not coming home.Apparently she sent Larry to the North Pole to clean up that Santa Village scandal.She now is going there herself.She wouldn’t say why but I think there’s a problem.” Stewie said in a knowing tone.Brian looked from Stewie over at Lois and Fred, who looked concerned.If Larry had called Meg and told her there was a ‘problem’ at Santa’s Village, chances are, someone else was dead.Again.

* * *

**SANTA’S VILLAGE-**

The Pewtershmidt helicopter landed outside of the gates of Santa’s Village, a place Meg had hoped never to see again.She sighed, got out and told the pilot to stick around.He did as he was told and eventually, made his way into Jerome’s bar.Meg headed to Santa’s office and found…

Kris Kringle, Bluto and that elf girl that Jerome was married to, dead! All three had been sitting in chairs that were tied to one another. Larry was removing black, latex gloves as she entered.Meg closed the door quickly and threw up her hands!

“What the hell, Larry???”

“Meg, before you go off on me, let me explain: they were about to drain Pewterschmidt Industries dry by blackmailing you.The elf was sending letters to you, claiming she knew about Bluto and you. Santa there said that Lois killed Wilma Flintstone.”

Meg said nothing for a moment as her mind struggled to make sense of what Larry was saying.

“Okay.I get that Jerome’s now dead wife, knew about my liaison with Bluto.”

“Yeah, why was that? I mean it’s clear Fred is a slob but you could have turned to me.”

“Again, Larry, you’re my brother.I’m not following why Bluto had to die.The elf was the blackmailer, Santa would have said that Mom killed Wilma…”

“Bluto knew about Wilma.”

“But he wouldn’t have told anyone.”Meg countered.

“You don’t know that! Plus Bluto threatened to sic that creature on us! He said he knew where Banner was and he would send him to Quahog to kill us all! You remember how well that worked out the last time he was there, don’t you?”

Meg folded her arms and nodded.

“Okay. Fine. But here is what is going to happen: **YOU** are going to stay here and play Santa until we can get another one in here.We’ll say that Kringle killed Wilma, Bluto confronted him about it and the poor elf ended up in the middle of their fight and got killed.And you need to arrange it so it looks that way.”

Larry smiled at her.

“Your grandfather would be proud.” he said.

“Don’t say that. I’m just doing what needs doing.”Meg sighed.“Now, I have to tell Jerome about his wife.”

Meg turned to leave but Larry grabbed her arm!

“What does this mean for us, Meg? I’ve protected you here. I’ve protected the company.You could show me some appreciation.And I don’t care if we are related.”

Meg smiled at him.

“If I could get my mother to show you some appreciation, would that suffice?”

“That ship has sailed, Meg.” Larry said, his lips curling up with distaste.

“Okay, Larry.Let me just talk to Jerome and we’ll see what we can do.” Meg said with a bright smile.She even allowed Larry to give her a small kiss on the mouth, before she pulled away.She hid her disgust and left Santa’s office to walk across the street to the tavern Jerome ran.He was behind the bar and looked at her with surprise.

“Meg? What are you doing up here?”

Meg forced tears from her eyes!

“Jerome, something horrible has happened! My half brother, Larry, just murdered your wife, Bluto and Santa! I just barely got away from him!” Meg cried out.


End file.
